Only You
by Zheraaa
Summary: Erza's life is devastated and she'd no idea what to do with all the unlucky things happening in her life. I'm very bad at summarizing things but please, be the kind people you are and read this :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Inspired from the Korean Drama, Rooftop Prince. _**J

Chapter-1

Erza Scarlet had the perfect life a 24 year-old could ever have. She had a nice boyfriend whom she had been dating already for a month though he comes from a not-so recognizable family like Erza's. The Scarlet family owns Japan's largest clothing company which turned into a multi-national company about three years ago and is rising higher with every passing day. She acted as a model for her parent's company to promote their dresses. She was a supermodel famous all over Asia. She was rich, she had money, she had the perfect boyfriend and she was beautiful. What more could a girl ask for? She had everything the world has to offer. She had it in the palm of her hands, limitless luxury with only a click of her fingers.

But, that was until one fateful day her father announced her engagement with the president's son. Everything crumbled into million pieces and disappeared into oblivion right that moment. Why was it always the rich people who had to go through a loveless arranged marriage? Why can't they be like normal people and marry the person they love? Erza was more than ready to give up all the wealth and her position in the world to escape with her boyfriend. But he too turned her down. He said that she never loved him all through the relationship. Just because she doesn't keep saying 'I love you' for 24/7 doesn't mean she has any kind of affection towards him. She truly did like him a lot. Really, a lot. But what did she get in return? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. She should have known that something like that will happen sooner or later when her life was perfectly fine filled with only rainbows and sunshine, something like that always happen in those movies and stories based on rich lives.

And so, here she was, getting engaged in the most expensive hotel in the whole country with thousands of people present along with the whole media. She had learnt that president Fernandez's son, Jellal Fernandez had, had a longtime crush on her and he had only mentioned her name when his father arranged the engagement with her. Well, who wouldn't refuse that offer? After all, Jellal Fernandez was the country president's son _and_ world's second richest man whom girls die to get a proper glance at him. And her father had no reason to say no. Hell, even her mother agreed wholeheartedly. Sure, her parents were happily in love and married out of love so there's no possible way they'd know what she was feeling right now. But what about even the president? Didn't he care about her feelings when he obtained the girl of his son's dreams? Didn't she have a heart? Doesn't she have any feelings? Why does Jellal Fernandez have to fall in love with _her_ of all the women out there? All the people of world's female population, be it young or old, wants to marry him. But why someone who didn't even has a single feeling towards him? Why was she the unlucky girl who had the wretched fate to get engaged to the heartthrob of the world who puts the male models to shame? Why was it HER?!

Erza sat in one of the hotel's room, lost in thoughts as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror of the dressing table. She nearly jumped when she heard a soft knock on the door. Clearing her throat she pretended to put on makeup.

"Hey," a woman similar to her walked in, closing the door behind her. Her neck-length scarlet hair was styled beautifully with the bangs on her forehead and her blue eyes shone brightly as she walked towards her only child.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. Just smile and you'll be the world's most beautiful fiancée." She squeezed her shoulders and smiled at her through the mirror.

Yes, she did look beautiful. She will admit that, as she was wearing one of her mother's designs. She wore a baby blue maxi-dress that had its neck covering her collarbone decorated in a silver beaded-necklace in three layers and the sleeveless dress clung onto her form perfectly and flowed loose from her hips all the way to the floor. It was simple yet elegant. Her long scarlet hair was styled in a low side-braided messy-do with the bangs out of her smooth skin of what they call, forehead. Her mother took out the silver platform-heels and she put it on without a word. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her makeup of silver eye shadow with thick mascara and Barbie pink lipstick and the light blush on her cheeks, seemed to cover all her worries and despondency. It was ok. No matter how broken she felt inside she _will_ smile tonight. She will _pretend_ to be world's happiest fiancée. Just for the sake of her parents. Only for the sake of her parents, who'll be able to smile with pride and dignity at her daughter. Their daughter who sacrificed all her happiness for theirs. After all, she owes them for raising her into who she was today, didn't she? She wasn't a snobby rich brat who put aside people who are in need. She had a caring and loving heart. She even donates her salary to orphanages and schools for the disabled. After all those things she did ever since she got her first pay, is this how she gets repaid? Not like she wanted anything in return for what she did. But asking for some amount of happiness is not a sin, is it? If so, then she had committed the biggest sin in life. She wanted to be happy and smile from ear to ear. She'd always wanted to be the world's happiest bride on the day she gets married. But, it seems like that dream will not be…

"Come on, honey. We gotta go." her mother said softly and Erza got up leaving the room before her mother.

As she stepped out of the room, her father and the president and his _son_ were outside the room. The trio looked up and Erza shot her brightest grin showing her perfect white teeth and embraced her father in a hug.

"Ah, my beautiful daughter." her father beamed at her, his brown eyes glistening with pride and it was rare to see him smile yet alone beam. He was always the serious type.

"You look indeed, beautiful." The president took her hand in his and gave a peck on her knuckles. Erza shot him another faked grin. To everyone it might look like she was head over heels in love with his son but only she knew how much she was breaking apart, inside. She then, looked to her right at her soon-to-be fiancé and sent him a small smile which he returned with one of his own. He looked handsome, she'll admit, in a white button down shirt with the suit jacket left unbuttoned which revealed the baby blue tie he wore. He looked extremely hot with his azure hair looking like a mess and his infamous tattoo, which from she heard girls fainted at the mere sight of it, running down his face. His hands were shoved deep in the pants of his suit which added to his charms.

They descended down the stairs with both fathers whose hands were occupied with their wives, in the lead followed by the soon-to-be engaged couple. They could already hear the flashes of cameras and people testing their microphones to bombard them with questions which they'll surely, ignore. When she was young, Erza had always thought that ignoring the poor reporters were such a rude thing to do but she knew how troublesome it was when she began to develop fame. She had answered their questions before but stopped completely when they began to write false articles about her using the information she gave them. They only want to gain attention with anything they can get their hands on, be it a lie or the truth. Well, it was how they do their job to earn their living and she had no problem with as long as the false news does not go too far.

Before appearing in front of the buzzing reporters, her soon-to-be fiancé extended his arm towards her and Erza gazed at him for a second before looping her arm around his. They walked quite calmly and were blinded by the flashlights when they stepped in the vision line of the reporters.

"Mister President and Mister Scarlet, could you please give a statement about this sudden engagement?"

"Mister Jellal, how long have you been going out with supermodel Scarlet?"

"Miss Scarlet, why haven't you informed the media about your relationship status in your previous conferences?"

"Mister Jellal, is this the reason why your visits to overseas decreased?"

"Miss Scarlet, do you plan on quitting being a model?"

"When do you plan your wedding?"

"Is the wedding going to be public or with only family members?"

Their questions were endless.

"What would you like to say to your fans, Miss Scarlet?"

"Mister Jellal, do you have anything you would like to say to your fans?"

"Are you in love with each other?" the question made Erza look up at the reporter who asked the question and hoped that nothing gave away in her eyes except pure happiness.

"Yes, they are in love and they have been dating for a year now." The president answered for them and strolled off to the direction of where the party was supposed to be held while ignoring the overflow of question thrown at them by the reporters who were being held firmly by the guards to not let them pass through their restricted boundary.

Erza gazed at the fourth finger of her left hand. There, was the visible promise of her to the man whom she share no feelings with. The ring was beautiful, indeed; it was a lovely round object made out of pure silver with two hearts joined together out of the whitest diamond. Yes, real diamonds that made the couple heart. She should be happy to receive something like this. It's not like all the fiancées out there get a diamond ring. But Erza felt nothing when she looked at that ring.

"Hey," a soft baritone voice broke her out of her reverie. She looked up and met with the emerald orbs of her fiancé.

"Hey." She replied softly, averting her gaze from his face. She didn't want to even look at him if she can help it. But she'll be sending the rest of her life with this man so there's no possible way she'll be able to not look at him in the eye.

"Uh… the photographer is here. They want us to go in." he spoke not removing his hands from his pockets.

She didn't even bother to reply, just walked away without looking back to see if he was following or not. Jellal let out a long sigh. He'd told his father a million times over that if she doesn't want to marry him, he will not force her; he will not get engaged to her. But his father never listens. He does what he wants. He knew she felt hurt and unhappy and agreed against her heart. If she insists on…. If she insists to call the engagement off, then he'll gladly accept it. Yes, he does love her, like beginning from ages ago. From the moment he laid his eyes on her. The first time she walked on a runway. There're a lot of men out there who wants her and one lucky man is the person she loves. He didn't want to break her heart. If only she'll give him some of her time to explain himself of what really happened. He wanted to tell her that he didn't ask his father to arrange the engagement. He and his mother were only talking about her when his father came. He has always told him to find a proper lady to marry in order to continue the Fernandez Empire. All he cared about was his money and wealth, nevertheless, he was a good president and everybody accepted it.

Sighing once more, he walked towards where he was supposed to take a photo shoot with his fiancée.

It went pretty smoothly despite both their moods. He loved the photo where he was holding her hand, showing both their rings and they were smiling warmly at each other. Other photos were not that bad either. After the shoot, all the guests began to leave as the party was over. He gazed at the now empty hotel to search for his fiancée but found none red-haired except her mother.

Erza walked aimlessly in the hotel. She was thinking about her future so much she didn't even know where she was walking. Erza wondered if she'll ever be able to smile again.

Her mind was way too occupied she didn't even know when she walked right into a pillar next to the balcony. However, she didn't fall or bump into it but walked right through it though she was completely oblivious to what was happening. There was a bright light and Erza though that her eyes were tearing up and blinked several times and the light faded away. Little did she know that her surroundings had changed completely to that of those houses the Japanese had built so long ago.

But she was completely unaware of her surroundings as she just walked and walked until she felt like stopping. She kept gazing at her finger and she felt her eyes stinging with the unshed tears in her eyes. She bit her lip to not let it all fall on her face. She wasn't going to cry. She's going to face everything. But when she looked up, her resolve crumbled into pieces. There, standing in front of her with the most shocked expression on his face was the person she didn't want to see for the time being. He kept looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Are you happy?" she couldn't hold anymore. "Are you happy now that you've ruined my life?" she pointed to her finger. But he just stood there, his mouth opening and closing like that of a fish out of water.

"Answer me Jellal! Just because you like me…. You don't have to take measures this far, you know." She said shaking her head and the tears she'd been holding for so long just flowed out. Wiping it off, furiously she turned to go but stopped abruptly. Erza froze. Where the hell was she? She wondered what that place was. Clearly, this type of places doesn't exist anymore.

She completed a full circle and saw people she'd never seen before. Those clothes they wore, she only wears it on occasions or for a shoot. But why was there someone who exactly looks like her fiancé. He was wearing those types of clothes people used to wear thousands of years ago. But that blue hair and that red tattoo on his was unmistakable. That is _him_!

"W-who are you?" she asked softly and Erza was surprised to hear loud gasps and people whispering to another but they stopped instantly when the person looking exactly like her fiancé raised his hand in authority.

"I am the son of the seventh Emperor of the Edo period, Mystogan Jellal, the crown prince."


	2. Chapter 2

**I had no idea it would turn out this great! Arigatou minna-san! ^. ^ Actually I was pretty scared to publish this story. I was trembling and shaking and I was freaking out! But Mikasa-chan and Guest-chan, you guys are really cute! And thank you for all those who viewed and followed and favorite-ed (:P) ****J**** I'm still new and all these are really really really really really very foreign to me but I hope you lovelies will keep me motivated! Once again thaaaaaaaaaaaank yoooooooou very very much! ^.^**

**This story is especially dedicated to my stupid cousin sis who is the idiot of the century! (ILY though) **

**I don't own FT or the song in rooftop prince but I suggest you listen to it while reading this. (It's called hurt by Ali- if you're going to listen :P)**

Chapter-2

_Because the reason I live is you_

_With my heart, I hope the remaining, flickering memories will be sent to you_

"W-what?" Erza gaped at him. "The Edo period ended 300 years ago." She deadpanned. This can't be happening. The perfect carbon copy of her fiancé must be crazy. Oh wait, how does she know that this wasn't a mask he was wearing? After all, her fiancé was known worldwide. Cheh must be some jealous kids trying to fool her on her engagement night. Clenching her fists she narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Look, you guys, if you're playing some sick game just because I got engaged to the person you people love, you'll surely pay." Erza said looking at the occupants. But what made her shiver was the fact that they all looked like the real things. They all looked like people of centuries ago.

"What makes you think like that, Kotaishi-hi-sama?" (A/N it means crown princess)Erza turned to the salmon-haired man who spoke with his head bowed low while his hands were concealed in the sleeves of his yukata.

"Kotaishi-hi-sama…" Erza mumbled. Ok, now that was really creepy. And the way he spoke, his speech was just that of ancient Japanese. Erza felt shivers running down her spine.

"W-what's going on?" she asked her voice shaky and she felt her body tremble.

"Kotaishi-hi-sama is back!" she heard a man with dark spiky hair exclaim, his head lowering to the ground while he was seated on the wooden floor like the rest of the people.

"Kotaishi-hi-sama!" the occupants, except the person who claims to be the crown prince chanted.

"Silence." The said man raised a hand in authority. "She is not the crown princess. Are you all daft?" there was a hint of sadness and regret in his voice though he tried his best to conceal it.

"But, your highness, she is Kotaishi-hi-sama in flesh and bones." A blonde woman protested while her head was bent low like the rest of the occupants. Erza could only blink. They were bowing to her and calling her 'crown princess'. She hasn't seen a single face of these people but why do they act like they've known her all along.

"Do you all do not know that Kotaishi-hi-sama passed away two days ago?" the prince's voice cracked at the end.

_What? Who is this crown princess? And why are they calling me 'crown princess'? I don't fucking know a thing here?! _ Erza was about to burst out of frustration when the prince spoke up.

"I give you my sincere apologies for the rudeness of my council members, maiden. I hope you return to where you came from before something happens."

"Well, how do I go if I don't even know where I am?" Erza raised her eyebrows.

"You're at the Chiyoda-jo." He replied his voice firm and strong but there was a hint of sadness every time he spoke to her. (A/N- Chiyoda-jo is known as Chiyoda castle or Edo-jo which is known as Edo castle. It used to be located where the Tokyo Imperial Palace is now.)

"Chiyoda-jo…" Erza mumbled and her eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her. "You're kidding me right? How did I come to the Chiyoda district, much less, the Imperial Palace within mere minutes? I-I was at a party in Magnolia a while ago… h-how did I end up here?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It must be all those negative sentiments about getting married against her heart getting the better of her. "So, w-what's the date today?" she asked hesitantly.

"This is the year, where my father, Emperor Makarov rules the whole of Japan and I am next in line for the throne." The prince stood up and stepped down the stairs.

"Which year is it?" Erza asked taking a step back as if he was some kind of enemy who was trying to kill her.

"Year 1715." The prince replied immediately.

"What?! That can't be! That's absurd! Ok, enough of your stupid ancient game. I am done playing this!" Erza exploded. "This is the year 2015 and don't you fools dare-" she stopped when she heard gasps and murmurs filling the a-while-ago silent room.

"2015?" the prince looked bewildered. "Y-You came from the future?"

"Eh?" Erza looked dumbfounded with a funny expression on her face. _I think I'm going crazy._

" .Hell!?" she practically screamed and strolled out of the room. She could feel a migraine coming but paid no heed to the following people screaming 'Kotaishi-hi-sama, Kotaishi-hi-sama' as they ran after her.

Erza noticed guards appointed across the hallway and in other places of the she-doesn't-know-where-she-was. They all looked too real to be fake or even actors in ancient costume and that freaked her out. She saw two large doors and walked over to it, guessing that it would lead her out of that place. But what welcomed her was enough to make her eyes jump out of their sockets. There was a small village in front of her. It was viewed as if she was standing on a cliff and there was a large road that leads to the village. There were lanterns and fires lit in almost all the places. She could hear people laughing and chattering merrily. Clearly, in the place where she lives, there's no such a place. Hell, even the country had revolutionized to cities, best metros in the world at that. But what's this? Was it true when the prince or so he's called told her that it's the 17th century?

Her heart thudding g hard against her ribcage, she turned back towards the palace and saw the people whom she'd seen at the room she was earlier in and some other people she didn't know and some guards too. Had she… had she really travelled in time?

"Is this how the… rest of the country is?" she asked hesitantly pointing over her shoulder.

"Yes, Kotaishi-hi-sama." The blonde woman whom she'd seen earlier answered with a low bow. (A/N- Kotaishi-hi means 'crown princess' and Kotaishi means 'crown prince'.)

"A-and why… why are you calling me… Kotaishi-hi?" she asked confused as why they would call someone who'd they seen only mere minutes ago by that name.

"Let us go inside, then we will talk." The prince said as he gestured her to follow.

Without protesting, Erza followed the person who looked exactly like her fiancé. They went through a hall and Erza looked at him questioningly when they passed the room they were in before, but the prince paid no heed as he continued walking and turned a corner into another hallway. There were maids in kimonos and guards in royal armors all across the hallway.

"Please, get in." the prince gestured to the sliding wooden doors and Erza opened them only to take an abrupt step back. She gulped as beads of sweat formed all over her forehead and neck. She couldn't breathe as she looked at what was in front of her. There, on the wall was a painting of _her_, with flowing, long and wavy scarlet hair and wearing a white royal kimono with a red obi and other accessories that decorated her hair and neck. She had the same chocolate eyes and she was _her_. There was no mistaking it. She'll know when she sees a picture of her, won't she? There was no mistaking it! That was a painting of her.

"W-w-who is… that?" she pointed to the painting with trembling fingers.

"She's my wife. The crown princess, Erza Knightwalker." The prince replied with a bitter smile on his face and Erza didn't fail to notice the tears that were welling up at the corner of his eyes.

"E-Erza?" she looked at him, confused.

"Yes." The prince replied softly. He was the first one to enter the room and beckoned Erza to do the same which she did willingly. "What is your name?" he asked as he sat on one of the leg-less wooden chairs with a cushion seat, placed on the floor.

"E-Erza… Scarlet." She looked up at his surprised face.

"So it's true then." He averted his gaze from her and ordered to bring some tea. "You really are from the future." She still couldn't believe but with all those facts she couldn't deny forced her to believe so.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" he asked softly and Erza shrugged.

"I don't really know things like that." Erza smiled a little and the prince found him unable to take his eyes off of her. "What is reincarnation?" she asked not looking up at him in the eye.

"Reincarnation is called when a person is reborn. For example, you're the reincarnation of the crown princess." He answered softly and Erza looked at him. "You just look exactly like her, as you can see." He pointed to the large painting on the wall.

"Then…" she began her eyes more serious. "You…. you're reincarnation is my fiancé?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Fiancé?" the young prince repeated, confused.

"Yes. You look exactly like the person I'm engaged to marry." Erza explained and a wide smile spread across the prince's face.

"What is it?"

"I-I promised Kotaishi-hi-sama, one thing before she died." His eyes darkened and his voice trembled. "I promised to love her no matter how many days, years or decades pass… I promised to love her for all eternity." He smiled bitterly and Erza looked at him stunned and speechless.

"And even after three hundred years later… I still loved her…" he smiled through the lone tear that fell on his cheeks and Erza quickly looked away. "Please forgive me, I did not wish to cry." He stood up and Erza mimicked him. "This was Kotaishi-hi-sama's room and I give you the permission to stay here." He left when the maid with the tea came in and ordered her to serve her some.

The prince walked slowly, hands clasped behind him as memories of the crown princess flooded in his mind. The way she smiled so brightly at him and the day they united in holy matrimony as husband and wife. Every corner of the palace consisted memories of her and all the people of the country were still mourning her death even though that fateful day took place only two days ago. The princess loved the citizens as much as the citizens loved her. She was their happiness. She was so kind and caring to everyone and everything. How could anyone forget someone like her? She was a rose amidst the wildflowers that caught everyone's attention and gained everyone's praises and love. She loved justice and never failed to just every situation that came around. She made him and his father proud. She made the whole country proud. The citizens would always boast about their beautiful and caring princess to those who were new to the country and to the capital city, hence, the name Kotaishi-hi Erza Knightwalker spread far and wide across the country. And when she passed away, the light in the palace died away. Everything felt and looked like a withered garden without sunlight. She was the sun itself in the palace. And when she passed away, she took a part of everyone's heart with her. How could, anyone forget someone like her? Her smile encouraged soldiers to stay firm and become strong, her smile gave hope to all the sick people, she gave them a reason to live, she taught them not to regret.

The prince stepped inside the council room where his council members were seated. He walked in deep thoughts towards his chair and sat on it, unceremoniously.

"Your highness." A salmon haired man bowed.

"Cut the formalities, will you Natsu. You all know that we do not speak formally in this room. Kotaishi-hi-sama will not approve it." he said softly, rubbing his temples.

"Yes, Jellal. Who was she, then?"

"My dear family, she is the reincarnation of Kotaishi-hi-sama." The prince looked at the noble's stunned faces.

"She's not Kotaishi-hi-sama?" a blonde asked.

"No Lucy, she comes from the future. And if she comes from the future, we'll be already dead. But the question is; why is she here?" Jellal asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe to fill the place of Kotaishi-hi-sama?" a blond who had a scar over his eye suggested.

"Then, what about the time she lives in, Laxus?"

"For what purpose did she travel in time?" a short, blue-haired woman wondered loudly as her eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"We will ask her tomorrow." The prince concluded the meeting and dismissed the noble council members.

Erza lay on the mattress that was made out of silk and soft pillows lay all around her but she missed the king-sized bed in her room. She wanted to go back. Frowning at that thought Erza turned to the picture of the princess. She gazed at it intently and found no difference from her. That picture was the perfect spitting image of her. The princess was the perfect spitting image of hers. She was Erza, so was she. Her thoughts then drifted towards the prince. He looked so defeated and vulnerable when he spoke of the princess. It seemed like her death took quite a beating to his heart. No wonder they were looking at her like that when she first entered the room. She remembered the smile on his face when he told her about the promise he made to the princess. It was so bitter at the same time happy.

_And even after three hundred years later… I still loved her… _his voice echoed through her mind. She didn't quite understand what that meant. How will a person live for three hundred years? Growling at the unsolved riddle she shut her eyes close trying to get some sleep.

Erza woke to the sound of birds chirping loudly. Her eyes grew wide and she sat up abruptly. It was never a sound she woke up to. She always heard her alarm clock or her mother banging on her door. She looked at her surroundings and sighed.

"So it wasn't a dream, after all." She said to herself and walked around the large room searching for a bathroom. She walked through a narrow small walkway and squealed when she saw the bathroom.

It was beautiful. There was a tub made out of rock and flower petals decorated the water and there were different type of soaps giving off sweet aroma. She quickly stripped off her clothes and completed her morning routine.

Erza stepped out of the room and saw the sky in a hue of gold, red, yellow and purple. The sky was only rising over the horizon and the cool air brushed past her, sending shivers all over her bare arms.

"Kotaishi-hi-sama!" the attendants beside the door bowed.

"I'm not the princess, remember?" she gave them a smile and the two maids nodded but Erza could see the tears welling up in their eyes, making her wonder how the princess was like.

She walked in deep thoughts and stopped in the middle of the hall to marvel the beauty of the garden that was filled with different types of wildflowers and she could see a lake in the middle of it where a bridge was built. Her eyes then drifted to the person who was standing on the middle of the bridge, lost in thoughts. It was the prince. She walked over to his and stood beside him.

"Good morning, your highness." She bowed a little and the prince looked at her in utter surprise. Erza felt her cheeks burn under his intense gaze. She quickly looked down, embarrassed.

"Good morning to you too." He greeted her back when he regained his composure. She looked and felt familiar and foreign at the same time. There was nothing different about her than the crown princess.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened to the princess." Erza spoke softly, not looking up at him.

"It's alright. Everyone will leave, sooner or later. And we just have to accept the fact that they are gone, no matter how hard it is to try to forget them." He replied his gaze fixed on something afar.

"It's not necessary to forget them." Erza said softly. "Their memories will keep living within us. We shouldn't throw them to a corner. Sometimes, it'll make us strong." Jellal couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was as if, the princess was standing in her stead. But he knew better than to believe some images his mind wanted to show him.

"I see…" he said softly, averting his gaze from her. The sun rose completely illuminating the flowers and the lake in shining rays of its light. The serene and tranquil scenery was something to behold. It was rare, in her time to see something so natural.

"M-may I ask a question?" Erza wasn't sure the topic she was about bring will comfort the prince.

"Please do." He replied sending her a light smile, sending shivers down her spine.

"Why did the princess die?" after a sigh, the azure haired prince turned to face the reincarnation of his wife.

"It was a natural death. She fell ill very suddenly and died without recovering." She could see the sadness and sorrow she saw the other night when she first saw him. She stepped closer and wiped the lone tear that fell on his cheek and she was baffled to why her legs and hand moved on its own.

He looked up, surprised at her actions. But he couldn't bring himself to back away. Her hands held the same warmth his deceased wife had. She gazed at his eyes when he looked up to look at her. With the sunlight shining through the leaves of the large trees, she saw a hue of brown, dark and light green shimmering in his eyes through the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Do you think the princess will be happy if you cry?" she whispered softly. He grasped her hand and smiled that one smile that'd sent shivers down her spine. "Plus you're not a man if you cry in front of a woman." She nudged him playfully trying to lift the apprehensive situation up.

"What makes you think that crying is a weakness?" he asked using the same tone as her but with the ancient speech visible in his voice which made Erza burst into heavy laughter, her voice echoing throughout the area. Jellal gazed at her confused and stunned. She looked beautiful when she smiles and when she laughs like that. He remained silent until her laughter began to subside.

"I am very offended, you wicked thing." He spoke after a minute when Erza's laughter began to die down, his voice void of any seriousness which made Erza to burst with another giant wave of laughter. She sniffed and wiped her tears as she tried to keep her laughs at bay.

"You… you're really… funny." She said between giggles.

At the hallway that lead to the garden, two men along with two women stood looking at the duo on the bridge laughing their head off.

"Do you think the princess sent her so that his highness could be happy?" one of them asked.

"I agree with you, Natsu. Look at him smile." The one with dark hair replied.

"Yes, this is the first time he smiled after Kotaishi-hi-sama passed away." Lucy said biting her lower lip. The princess was her best friend and she needed every ounce of willpower to keep herself strong and steady.

"Juvia agrees with Lucy-san." The blue-haired woman next to her sighed.

The breakfast was served with traditional Japanese food and Erza couldn't help but gape at them. Earlier that morning she'd asked for some coffee and she felt stupid asking them that as they had no idea what coffee was.

"Is the food not to your liking?" a white-haired beauty with striking blue eyes asked kindly.

"N-no, it's just… it's just that I haven't had these types of food in a long, long, long time." She shot her one of her rare grins and grabbed her chopstick to dig inside the food that awaited her. From the top of the table, the prince couldn't help but gaze at her.

_Just why are you here… Erza?_

Erza was then asked to move to the council room where all the members along with the prince were waiting for her. She looked at them confused, and a blonde haired woman gestured her to sit on the chair across from the prince who sat in the middle.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked casually even though all the occupants were staring at her, feet to head. She was still wearing the dress she wore at her engagement party with the same heels.

"Aren't you scared with everyone looking at you?" a salmon haired man asked and immediately was greeted with a hit on the back of his head by the blonde woman whom Erza had seen countless times.

Erza shrugged. "Not really, I've been stared at, by the whole world. So, it's nothing new really." She moved her hands over her dress and felt something hard touch her through the thin layers of it. Frowning deeply while others sent her confused looks, she pulled her dress up, thanking for the table that concealed her job at that time, and grabbed the thing. She laughed as she knew what it was. Holding the large device up on the table, she entered her code and the phone opened and suddenly, her smile disappeared. On the display of her phone was a photo of her and Jellal, one of those photos they'd taken at the party which the photographer had sent to both of their phones which her mother had put on the display.

"Um… may I ask what that is?" Lucy asked hesitantly pointing to the unfamiliar thing in Erza's hands.

"It's my phone." Erza replied not averting her gaze from the device, or rather the picture.

"If you don't mind, what's a 'phone'?" she looked up at the short blue-haired woman who asked the stupid question. Well, it was stupid for her since all the people in the 20th century knew what a 'phone' is. But then again, this wasn't the 20th century

"Err… a phone could be used to call anyone around the world and take your photos with others and keep them as memories and do many other things." Erza explained rolling her phone on the table as she looked at the amused faces.

"Wow." They breathed.

"Anywhere in-"

"Levy! You're asking too many questions!" a grumpy voice hissed.

"But, Gajeel-"

"It's ok, I don't really mind." Erza smiled at them. And then, the prince cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Did you all forget the reason why you have been called here?" he asked in the ancient speech and Erza refrained from bursting into laughter all over again.

"No, your highness" they all replied at the same time in the same speech and a giggle escaped Erza's lips and burst in to laughter, unable to stop herself. They all looked at her in amusement.

"Please… please go on…" she giggled and the prince nodded.

"So, Erza-san, how did you come here?" the question wiped the smile on her face completely as she, once again gazed at the photo on her display.

"I-I don't know…" her voice trembled. "I-I was engaged as you can see…" she pointed to the ring on her finger. "I was walking somewhere, lost in thoughts, I didn't even know where I was going and before I knew it… I was here." She explained, trying her best not to let the negative emotions boiling in her take control. The others noticing her discomfort slightly fidgeted in their seats. It always pained their hearts to see the princess so hurt and sad. Though she wasn't the princess, she still resembled her, completely.

"I-I don't even like him…. but I didn't have a choice…" her voice cracked and she could feel anger surfacing.

"Why do you not like him?" the prince asked fighting the urge to go and soothe her and tell her that he was there for her. But things were different and she was different. She wasn't his wife or the princess.

"I don't know him. My dad said that he'd loved me when he was a kid, when I first stepped on the runway when I was 12 years old." She answered all their questions, surprising herself.

"Who is your fiancé?" Natsu asked unable to contain his curiosity. Sighing, Erza unlocked her phone and opened the photo of her fiancé kissing the crown of her head while she had a gentle smile on her lips and the camera showed their expensive rings, from the gallery folder. She turned it towards the occupants and they all gasped as they locked their eyes on the photo that was displayed on her screen.

"Y-y-y-y-your highness?" Natsu stammered pointing a finger at the device.

"He must be your reincarnation, right?" a blonde who sat beside the prince asked.

"Yes, Laxus. He is." Jellal nodded and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"Erza-san, could you explain why you hate this man?" he asked feeling the sudden need to confirm things.

"Well, he ruined my life. I was living really happily in a relationship with the person I used to love when my parents announced my engagement with him. I barely know him, ok, maybe that's a lie because he was famous all over the world and the women kill each other just to get a glimpse of him. I got dumped by the person I loved when I told him what my parents had planned for me even though I told him that I'll leave my fame and wealth just to be with him. But he said I didn't care about him and I didn't love him. Well, that hurt actually but…. In the end… I had no choice but to marry the person I loathe. He was the world's second richest man and the son of the president of Japan and a dream husband every girl out there wants, but not… me. I don't want anyone's wealth or fame. I need…" she paused and looked away. "Never mind…"

Jellal let out a long sigh through his nose and leaned back in his chair. He was damn right!

_You were sent here, because you don't love him, Erza…. You travelled in time to… fall in love with… me..._

**A/N; stupid reason? Well, I couldn't think of anything better and I would really really appreciate if you guys would give me suggestions and improve my work ****J**** okay? I hope you keep reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, arigatou to everyone! –Hugs you all-**

**Here is chapter 3! Am I updating too soon? Hehe, I have already finished the fourth chapter like last month and I just can't help but update :P this is soooooooo exciting! . whohoahaoa! THANK YOU :-***

**I don't own FT or the song -_- :P**

Chapter-3

_At the end of this road I walk on,_

_At this road that was allowed to me,_

_I, who used to love and love you more,_

_Remain here alone,_

Erza walked in the garden aimlessly when the meeting was over. She wanted to go home though she had no idea how. She missed her family and it's been a day now and she was as sure as hell the whole country will be searching for the president's son's fiancée who went missing right after the engagement party without bothering to tell anyone about where she was going. The horror and shame her parents will go through was beyond her imagination. But it wasn't like she wanted to come where she was right now in the first place. It happened on its own.

"Having a tough time?" she jumped up slightly when a sweet voice spoke up.

"Something like that." She couldn't help but smile at the white-haired woman who had the kindest smile plastered on her face. There were five other women sitting beside her on the bench whom Erza had seen a lot of times.

"I'm Mira. Mirajane Strauss and this is my sister Lissanna." She pointed to a similar looking girl with shorter hair. "And this is Lucy Ashley." She then pointed to the blonde woman whom Erza had seen most after her arrival. She used to have some harsh manners against the poor pink haired man. "This is Juvia." Mira then pointed to a blue-haired woman who gave her a small smile. "This is Cana and Levy." She pointed to a brown haired woman who had a slight blush on her face and a small woman with short blue hair cut in layers. "We're the nobles of the country and of course, the members of the council which only consists of nobles." Erza nodded and sat on the wooden bench in front of the women.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." She said softly leaning forward with her hands on the edge of the wooden bench. "C-can you tell me more about your princess?" she asked hesitantly since many people do not like to talk about people who'd died.

"She was the heart of this country." Lucy began in a soft voice. "She was, well, I don't think I'd need to give you a description of her appearance." She laughed lightly a finger pointing at her. "She was our best friend before she became the princess and even after, too. She too came from a noble family like ours but her family was more dignified and powerful. They were like the second powerful people after the royal family." Her voice cracked and she looked away which made Erza guiltier for asking the question.

"I'm sorry to ask you…"

"No, it's ok." It was Levy who spoke next, her gaze fixed on her lap. "You should know if you're going to stay here."

"But I'm not staying. I've got to go back. My family will be worried sick and they'll go overboard if a hair on my head was short of length. They're the most overprotective people in the whole world and sometimes it annoys me real badly." Erza folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat.

"Just like Kotaishi-hi-sama's parents." Juvia whispered. "She even ran away one day." The women laughed at that memory. "It was Kotaishi-sama who brought her back. No one knew that he loved her back then. But we were able to guess as we were all very close since we were kids. He wouldn't tell us though but we knew that day when Kotaishi-hi-sama came to spar with us all. We kind of had a competition where the winner has to duel with Kotaishi-sama. He was so scared to fight her though she was one of the greatest fighters in the land and she has quite a temper…" the blue-haired woman burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry." She rubbed her face with the wide sleeves of her Kimono while the others just stared at the ground.

_That princess sure is someone…._

"If she was so strong, then why did she die?" Erza mentally slapped herself for saying that.

"We cannot stop death. She wasn't killed… she died… just like that." This time it was the brunette, Cana.

"Oh…" Erza looked away, wondering if anyone will miss her if she died. Of course people will and even if they didn't, her mother and father will surely be sad. It's not like she wanted people to be sad because she died.

"If I was so good in this life, then why, am I unlucky enough to go through these things in my own lifetime?" she asked no one in particular and momentarily forgetting that there are people other than her at that place.

"You're not unlucky, Erza-san." Mira said softly. "Kotaishi-sama is a wonderful person if you know him well. Yes, there are rumors saying that he is arrogant and a bastard but we, people who are more like a family know that it is a lie. If he was a person like the rumors says, then Kotaishi-hi-sama would have chosen otherwise. She would have never fallen in love with him." Mira's voice was barely above a whisper but she was able to hear her clearly in the still garden that the only sound they could hear was the leaves hugging each other as the wind tickled them.

Mira was right. She should see her fiancé in another view. She'd heard rumors of Jellal being a womanizer and an asshole, dumping girl after girl and she'd believed all those things. Well, nobody could blame her, most of the famous people make use of their beauty in the worst way and Jellal wasn't just a famous person. He was known world-wide. He could get anyone in his pants. He could have denied her the moment his father announced their engagement. But he said he loved her. And if he's the exact same person as the prince, then, she'd accused him of things he didn't even do. And she wasn't someone who'd go around making accusations and judging people just by looking at them.

The prince was a wise and a strong man. He was a dedicated man. He loved his princess and only his princess. His eyes had only been for her. Ever since he saw her, according to his not-related family. And Jellal, her fiancé too had loved her from the moment he laid his eyes on her. But she doesn't love him. That was the main and major problem. She knew that love was one of the key elements for a marriage to work out. But she can't just love him. It wasn't something as easy as she'd thought it'd be when she was in high school. Teenage crushes and childhood sweethearts were nothing compared to how difficult it is to find the right person to live the rest of her life with. Back then, it was so easy to fall in love. It was so easy to fall in love with Simon. Now that she thinks about it, what she felt for Simon wasn't even love. If it had been love, she or him, will never be able to let go that easily. True love will always come back to you no matter how much you try to ignore it and kick it out of your face.

"Would you like a change of clothes, Erza-sama?" Lucy's soft voice broke her out her reverie and Erza nodded.

"Just… Erza will do."

"But we don't have those types of clothes you wear, only Kimonos here." Erza only smiled at that and stood up.

She walked in a slow pace to the deceased princesses' room, deep in thoughts. She could already feel a headache coming. Never in her life, which was always so easy, had she thought that life could become so hard. She'd always thought that she could have the world around her slender and long finger. That was one problem of being rich. One problem of being born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She never knew what difficulties there were in the world. She didn't know what sufferings and their different types existed in the world she lived in. she never knew the life outside the cameras and out of the four walls of her gigantic house. After all, her parents had made sure everything went easy and perfect for her. But she wasn't spoilt or snobbish. She knew her boundaries and knew when she was crossing it.

Erza shuddered when she felt too cold and hugged her bare arms to feel some warmth only to notice that she'd been in a pool of water. She was still in the bathtub and wondered for how long she'd been in it and how she even got there was a mystery. She quickly got out, wrapping a towel around her form. Lucy had left all the necessary items on the armchair and her accessories on the table. She untied her bun and let her hair cascade down to her waist.

She looked at herself in the blurry mirror and smiled for knowing exactly how to wear a kimono. It was in light pink color with Sakura trees printed on them with brown branches with a white obi. The only thing different about other kimonos were that her dress flared more to the ground and her sleeves were much wider but the cloth was comfortable and soft to wear around. She grabbed the golden hairbrush and combed her hair, taming the stray strands and tied into a bun with her thick bangs covering her forehead. She then clipped a cherry blossom hair decorator on either side of her bun. Being a natural beauty, Erza didn't have to worry about her appearance. In her opinion, she looked much better without makeup.

The moment she walked out of the princess' room, all eyes were on her but she didn't notice it as she was too excited to walk around for a long time wearing a kimono. A kind smile was plastered on her face as she walked through the hallways and corridors and stopped when she came to the one place she'd grown really fond of. She could already hear people shouting and arguing. Erza stopped when she saw the council members and the prince laughing merrily as the person whom she suspected Natsu and the other one as Gray whose upper clothing was a little thick, were fighting and Lucy kicked Natsu's gut real hard sending him stumbling to the ground. They all stopped dead when they noticed her standing some feet away from them. Her smile disappeared when they began to look at her like she was some sort of a ghost. Her eyes moved to the prince who, in his royal robes, walked gracefully to her and extended his hand. Unconsciously, Erza accepted it and looked at him in the eye only to freeze herself. There was an emotion she'd never seen in anyone's eyes except the night of her engagement when she saw her fiancé as she first stepped out of her room. There were so many emotions and she could tell that he was breaking apart inside and was really trying his best not to lose his face in front of people whom one day will serve for him. He looked at her with so much love and affection and she wondered if she even deserved someone who was as loving as him. It was then; she averted her eyes when realization gnawed in the back of her mind. He was looking at her like that because she was the reincarnation of his wife. Because she is his wife from another lifetime. Because she was the perfect carbon copy of his deceased wife whom he'd loved more than his own being. It wasn't her whom he loved. It was the person who looked like her.

"You look beautiful, Kotaishi-hi-sama." He whispered softly, his eyes shimmering lightly with unshed tears that threatened to fall on his cheeks but he held it back with much force.

"I-I'm not the princess, Kotaishi-sama." Erza replied softly not meeting hi gaze.

"I know." He whispered again and brought her hand to give a peck on her knuckles. She looked at him, baffled as to why he'd call her princess while knowing precisely that she wasn't. "You are her. You are my Kotaishi-hi-sama without the memories of us and the rest of her life spent with everyone. The only difference between you and her is the memories."

"How do you know that we're the same person?"

"Because, you are… Erza." He smiled softly and her heart almost stopped. This isn't happening. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. Her heart wasn't supposed to beat faster than it normally should. This man, this man was not like her fiancé at all. Hell, she didn't even know her fiancé that well. If she and the princess were the exact same people like he said then… then he and her fiancé… is the exact same person with the only difference being their memories. But there is just no way her fiancé, could ever be this kind. She'd seen him on TV with his father and he was so, so full of himself with that stupid sunglass on.

Jellal just stared at her. He could see his wife inside her. She looked just like her while she looked at them with her occasional smile on. If she were to fall in love with her, then she'd definitely be happy when she return back to her own time because, he'll always keep her happy. He'd promised his wife. He had promised her that he'll love her for all eternity and keep her happy and he was proud his reincarnation had loved her. He had fulfilled his promise for him.

He let go of her hand when she didn't reply and looked away instead. He could hear Natsu sniffing followed by a smack on his head probably by Lucy or Juvia.

"Do you mind joining us?" he gestured to his friends with that soft smile gracing his features. She nodded and walked over to the people she'd befriended with, the women that is.

"Good afternoon, Kotaishi-hi-sama, I am Natsu." The salmon haired man got up from his position of sitting crossed leg on the ground and extended his hand which Erza took it with a small smile.

"I-I'm Gray, Juvia-chan's my wife." The dark haired man gave her a sheepish smile, scratching his hair and Erza noticed that he wasn't very social around her.

"I'm Gajeel." The black-haired man with unusual red eyes said grumpily and crossed his arms while looking away from her.

"I'm Laxus, his personal advisor." The blonde, well-built man with a scar on his eye said grinning widely.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." Erza gave them the smile she always wore in front of cameras and the nobles couldn't stop looking at her. "I-I'm sorry if I am any sort of discomfort to you." Erza clasped her hands in front of her and looked away, biting on her lip.

"You're not. It wasn't your fault you ended up here." Laxus replied strongly but kindly.

"Do you know how to fight?" Gajeel said changing the subject of the conversation and hoping to lift up the gloomy mood.

"Uh… I don't think so..." she smiled sheepishly and gazed at the hem of her dress as it flowed with the wind. "But I know gymnastics" she looked up with a glint in her eyes but they just gaped at her blankly.

"What's that?" Lucy snorted, herself beginning to grow familiar with the reincarnation of her closest friend and Erza felt stupid.

_You fool!_ She sighed and explained it clearly and more further when Natsu and Gray were unable to take in what she said.

She found out that Levy was a curios woman and loved to get hold of any information she could ever get and asked a lot of question to which Erza answered with a smile. And in minutes, they all drowned in the modern world. She explained so thoroughly that they could imagine it in front of their eyes. They let out gasps and the women let girly squeals and squeaks when she went on explaining how life was in her time.

Erza was walking back to the room that was appointed to her when a very happy prince stopped in front of her, blocking her path. She shot him a suspicious look but he smiled even wider.

"What can I do for you, your highness?" she asked walking forward, hands clasped behind her like the prince had and he began to take steps backwards.

"I want to thank you. my friends had the most happiest day after Kotaishi-hi-sama passed- whoa!" he gave a manly yelp as he stumble backwards and out of instinct, Erza grabbed the collar of his yukata and pulled him back up.

"You're very clumsy, aren't you?" she laughed softly and blushed crimson when her mind took in their proximity and she quickly let go of his collar. But Jellal didn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Those were the first words the princess had said to him when they first met. The woman in front of him, kept tugging the strands that kept attacking her face, behind her ear as she looked everywhere but him. His body moving against his mind, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close and he could see the insecurity and uncertainty in her eyes but he choose to ignore it as he pulled his face closer to hers but looked at her in confusion when she didn't pull him back though he didn't show it in his eyes. He tilted his face to a side, a bit and he could already feel her shaky breath on his lips which made him all the more irresistible but he wanted to see how much he could control himself.

Erza on the other hand, could feel her heart trying to leap out of her chest. Her breathing was becoming more erratic as he pulled his arm around her waist and brought her close. She looked at him in the eye and she saw the many shades of brown and green in it. He looked extremely handsome and she found herself unable to believe that someone like him had his eyes only for her. Her knees nearly gave away when he tilted his head and moved even closer, his blue hair falling onto his face like silk and she wanted to run her hands through it, to feel the softness in it. She could already feel his breath on her and it was only a matter of a single move for their lips to touch. She didn't know what happened next but her hands were resting on his hard chest and his lips were on hers in a soft kiss. A part of her told that she should go on but another part yelled at her to let go, she was doing something wrong and the latter seem to dominate her mind as she pushed him away not too hard in an abrupt motion.

"I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't have done that." She quickly walked past him and closed the sliding doors to the princess' door and leaned on it trying to calm her racing heart. She wanted something like that to happen again. She wanted to fall in love with him but she doesn't want to, at the same time. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"What was that for?!" Lucy strolled into the throne room and Jellal turned to face his sister-like figure, hands clasped behind him.

"What was what?" he asked as the council members filled the room.

"Why did you kiss her?! You promised Kotaishi-hi-sama that you will love her and only her!" her voice trembled in anger as she pointed a finger at him and Jellal let out a sigh.

"Lucy…" he began his voice trembling which made her anger fade away and she looked at him in confusion like the rest of his friends. "Do you know why she is here?" he tried his best to keep his voice straight. What Lucy said hurt him more than he'd thought. He couldn't even think of touching a woman in a way he'd touched his princess. "She… is here because she doesn't love my reincarnation. She doesn't love me in her time. That's why she travelled through time so that she could fall in love with me." His voice broke and he hated himself for it. The occupants just stood there, unable to utter a word.

"I-I have never seen a love so… strong." Lucy mumbled when she found her voice and tears rolled down her face and Natsu walked over to her. Despite her being always so harsh and giving him those torture punches or something like that she calls it, he still cares for her and he knew she did too.

"Even after centuries, you are still keeping your promise." Mira whispered and it didn't go unheard by them.

"Love is beautiful isn't it?" Levy asked through tears as she tried her best not to let any sound pass her lips.

All of them stood there like statues, silently reminiscing about the one person who took half of their heart.

It been almost a year since Erza crossed three hundred years into the past. And within the twelve months she was sure and she could guarantee that she'd grown genuine feelings towards the prince no matter how much she tried to deny it. She still wasn't ready to accept that she was in love with him. No, she still will not accept that she loves him. But she'd accepted that he was the kindest man she'd ever come across in her entire life. He even excelled her mother in that category. But she was still not going to acknowledge that she loves him. Not yet. She might as well remain here rather than loving someone who she has no assurance that he'll love _her_. After all, he only loved his princess, right? He cares and loves her because she's his wife from another lifetime. She wasn't the person he loved, so wasn't it useless to fall in love with someone who'll not love her back for who she is but rather for her appearance. She might as well fall in love with her fiancé than him. At least, her fiancé loved _her_. But… she'd no guarantee that her fiancé still loved her now that she'd been gone from their lives for over a year and he might as well have moved on thinking that she ran away from him. But now, when she thinks about it, the thought hurt her. The thought that her fiancé might have moved on with someone else, someone other than _her_, hurt her. It made her heart ache. She wanted to go and tell him that she didn't leave him, that she didn't abandon him. She wanted to hug him and feel the softness of his cerulean lock and trace his infamous tattoo and feel the softness of his lips and…

_Stop it, Erza… _she let out a long sigh.

"Anything troubling you, Erza-san?" The prince asked her when she stabbed on the piece of meat with her chopsticks which brought her out of her reverie. Right, she was dining with everyone else and she suddenly dozed in the middle of the celebration of her one year anniversary of staying with them.

"N-not at all, your highness." She replied giving him a small smile not looking up at him. She didn't dare to look when he wore that smile, that smile that makes her heart go wild.

"I told you to call me Jellal." he spoke in the ancient tongue that always made Erza laugh.

"And I told you to call me Erza." She countered finally looking up at him and took a bite from her dinner.

"No, it will not do." He spoke in the ancient tongue again and Erza couldn't help the laugh and it made the others to smile brightly. She'd noticed that when she smiles, they become extremely happy.

_Sometimes, I love this man way too much. All these people. _She unconsciously mumbled mentally and reached for the water cup beside her plate only to run her hand through it. She got up immediately, her breaths coming out like someone was squeezing the life out of her. Her whole body began to sweat and she pointed to the cup with trembling fingers.

"What? A cockroach?" Natsu suggested a guess but Erza shook her head wildly making everyone get up on their feet.

"D-d-did y-you see that?" she breathed out. "M-my hand just w-w-went right t-t-through it." she gasped but the people who were eager to hear her reason for scaring them, heard it all.

"It went right through?" Jellal asked to confirm and Erza managed a shaky nod.

What the hell was happening? She was no ghost to just pass right through things. She was a real human in flesh and bones for god's sake! Then why did that happen? More sweat began to form on her forehead as she realized one more fact. This wasn't her time. This wasn't the age where she was born.

Jellal was about to say something when Erza beat him to it.

"Am I… am I going back?" she looked up at him with a hopeful glint but he could see that there was disappointment in them but he nodded, nonetheless. "But h-how?"

"Because you love me." Jellal replied bluntly and when he met her gaze he gave her a congratulating smile. "You will be able to go back now."

_I don't want to! _She wanted to say but ended up saying. "Then why am I not going back?" _I don't think I want to leave you. Wha… hell! What am I saying? I don't love him! Yes! Yes I do love him._ And again, her body began to blur like a flickering screen and this time, everyone saw it and they gasped. "I- what is happening?!" she panicked this time and her breathing came out more like gasps.

"You are going back Erza." Jellal smiled but inside, he was breaking apart. He wished she'd be able to stay. He didn't care if she was his princess' reincarnation; she was still her wife with only the memories of the life with him missing. There isn't much difference and they could make new memories.

"I don't want to go back!" she shouted and that sent him over the edge. He didn't care who were there as he just went and grabbed her nape and pulled her into a fierce kiss. She didn't hesitate as she kissed him back right away. They didn't give a care in the world if they can be together even for a millisecond. They knew the people present at that time won't mind. They knew that deep inside they wanted this to happen but not like this. They too, didn't want them to part. Not again. They knew the pain of losing a loved one. And they knew he can't take it for a second time. Second time for the same person. It will all be too much for them, it'll all be too much for him to take. So, they left them to enjoy their moment of goodbye.

"I-I love you Jellal… I don't want to leave you." she whispered and her body flickered again.

"Stop saying that! I can't feel you." he whispered with desperation as he cupped her cheek only to go right through her body.

"I don't! I don't love you Jellal. I hate you, I hate you a lot. I hate you so much! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she chanted like a mantra and hugged him whenever she could feel him. "I don't want to leave, I don't want to go." but she knew better than to believe a lie. She wasn't stupid. She knew she'd have to leave him. She knew it was the time for goodbye. They both knew it. But how the hell can they say goodbye if she keeps disappearing and reappearing like that? There was so much she wanted to say but there wasn't time and for once, Erza wished if she could stop the time and say a proper goodbye. But she knew she couldn't.

"I-I would like to say goodbye to Natsu and everybody else." She whispered as she rested her forehead on his while the freaky flickering stopped for a while.

"Okay. I-I'll call them in." she gave her plump lips a peck before heading to the door to let his friends in.

Erza hugged each of them separately and they hugged her back so hard that she felt like her bones might break then and there. She could see the tears in their eyes when she stood in front of them after her goodbye hugs.

"I'll miss you guys a lot." Erza spoke wiping away the tears and her body flickered again.

She looked at the prince when he took her hand in his and he gave that congratulatory smile he gave her before and she gave him one of her own before her being began to fade away.

"Even if three hundred years passes…" he spoke in a loving, soft voice.

"I'll still love you." Erza finished for him and she was blinded with rays of pure white that seemed to take away her consciousness.

Jellal watched her as her body began to fade away but didn't miss the smile on her face. A smile that said 'Until we meet again'.

_Yes, you will meet the 'me' of your time. The person you belong to… Erza _he wiped the lone tear that fell on his cheek and turned to his comrades with a smile on his face and they returned the action with one of their own. Yes, it was time to move on but they shall never forget the people they have loved for they are the most precious and most strong willpower that keep them going forward.

Erza slowly opened her eyes and stood up abruptly when she remembered what had happened a while ago. She was greeted with a round-shaped large mirror. Frowning as to why she was naked, she took in her surroundings and almost lost her footing. She was… she was in _her_ bathroom. Her large and extravagant bathroom of purest white. She was back.

_I'm home…_

**A/N- Erza is baackk home! How was it? How was it? How was it? And I didn't extend her stay in that time period because it would only be Mystogan and Erza S and this is a Jerza fic so I wanted Jellal to make appearance very soon and that is in the next chapter! Are you guys excited? Was this chapter good or bad? Please read and review and help me improve my writing and give me ideas, okay?**

**Night night to y'all! Happy fairy dreams! (It's night over here :-P)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't wipe this grin off of my face when I read all your reviews! Haha! I am really really excited to write! And there's a romantic part in this fic so let me say sorry in advance 'cause I'm not really good at writing romantic scenes. .**

**TheSecretDreamer-chan! Please don't be disappointed after you read this chap, kay? I saw ur comment and just couldn't stop myself from updating :-P hehe**

**Crimson sana-chan! Arigatou ^.^**

**Leena1445-chan-Arigatou to u tooo :-***

**Mikasa-Chan- ^.^ I'm glad **

**Guest-chans! Arigatou! You guys are really the best! Love ya'll :-***

Chapter-4

_My love has all burned up and the only thing remaining _

_Are the exhausted scars from waiting_

_I cannot forget a person like you_

_Only tears fall_

_I'm home…_

She couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She already missed them. She missed him. Wiping the tears away, she decided to take a bath and explain her one year absence to her parents. She stopped on her way to the bathtub when she stepped on something hard, something other than the tiles. Looking down, she giggled and she took her mobile phone. That thing sure has some unexpected ways of showing itself. Unlocking it, another fresh batch of tears threatened to fall on her face but she bravely held it back. They both look the same, not a hair's difference. She then looked at the time, it was only midnight but what made her motionless was the date. It had only been a_ day_ since she'd been gone, according to her phone. And it was only the night before her engagement took place. Baffled, she walked out of the bathroom not wanting to believe what her mobile was saying and took the clock on her nightstand. It seems that the clock and her mobile were teamed up. She slumped on her large canopy bed. She wanted to go back to that time. She wanted to see Jellal right now but she knew he'd be asleep. Shaking her head, she crawled under the sheets and tried to sleep not giving a damn if she was even wearing a dress or not.

It was dawn but Erza still kept tossing and turning on her bed, unable to sleep. All she could think about was Jellal. Running a hand through her scarlet tresses in frustration she got up and strolled over to the bathroom to wipe the sweat off of her body though her room was fully air-conditioned. After one full hour, Erza walked out of the toilet wrapping a small towel around her small body and another around her head. She walked over to her walk-in closet and noticed that tiny rays of sunlight were coming in through the silk drapes of the windows and she decided to take a drive around the city. Grabbing a short, beige chiffon top with a high neckline and a long slit on the back, ending up to her waist with a denim high-waist short and a pair of brown ankle booties along with her white long-strapped handbag, she walked out of the closet.

Drying her wet hair, she decided to straighten it and keep it loose. She needed to look her best if she was going out even in the morning because you never know who you'll meet. The house was deserted and there was no single trace of human being which made it easy for her to get out. Clicking on the button of her key she opened her shining red Jaguar F convertible as soon as she was out in the garage. Upon sensing her car, the front gates opened up and Erza drove away with no destination in mind. To others it may be like, it's only been a day since she last drove a car but to her it had been one whole year.

She stopped when her car alarmed her of low gas and she stopped to see how far she'd been travelling. The sun had risen high up in the sky and the roads had begun to get busy. Erza looked at the time on the dashboard and smiled slyly. She' been driving for five whole hours non-stop and she doesn't even know where she is. Her stomach grumbled loudly but she didn't want to eat so she decided to settle with a cup of coffee and stopped in front of a large coffee shop. She wore her sunglasses before climbing out of the car but she knew people will recognize her with her striking fiery hair. Erza opened the double doors of the coffee shop and ordered one Vienna before walking over to a corner where she'll be able to hide from most of the people. The waitress smiled kindly at her as she bought her order.

"Um… excuse me…" she called to the waitress as she turned to leave and the kind woman walked back to her again. "Could you please tell me where this place is?"

"This lovely city is called Magnolia, miss." Erza nodded and the waitress walked away with a light bow. It was the place where she'd her engagement party but she'd only been at the city for the party only, so she didn't know much, how Magnolia looked like.

Erza woke up with a start as she heard people talking loudly. She didn't even know when she dozed off and her coffee remained, half empty with the cream completely melted. She turned to the people who were talking with a growl and brows knitted together only to startle herself.

"Don't you guys just think that this city is marvelous?" a blonde woman spoke with a sparkle in her big brown eyes.

"It is, isn't it?" a salmon haired man agreed while stuffing his mouth with huge gulps of steaming hot coffee.

"I have to agree this once with you, flame brain." A dark haired man mumbled and the salmon haired man shot him a death glare.

"What was that ice-princess?" he growled as the dark-haired man took a sip from his iced coffee and just shrugged nonchalantly making the roseate fume even more.

"Why is Mira so late?" the blonde-haired woman huffed as she gazed outside the window.

"Juvia thinks Mira-san is still cuddling in bed with Laxus-san." The taller blue haired woman said tingling her fingers and a blush crept its way up her pale cheeks.

"It's already afternoon and I'm sure she'll be up by now." The smaller blue-haired woman said in a bored tone as she buried her head in a book that was on the table.

"Natsu! Will you cut it out?!" the blonde woman practically yelled as the roseate and the raven haired man began to fight with straws. "Gray! You too!" she scolded the dark haired boy and Erza couldn't take her eyes off of them. It was like she'd known them all her life though this was the first day she was seeing them.

She blushed a little when the roseate caught her staring at them and before she could even stand up from her seat, he shouted. "Yo Crayza!" her eyebrows twitched at the name but she smiled sweetly and walked over to them taking a mental note to beat the crap out of him for calling such an outrageous name in public.

"Nice to see you too, Natsu." She mentally slapped herself for saying his name out loud. She wasn't supposed to know them but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to hug them until their bones crushed and crumbled to pieces.

"Hm? Jellal must have told you about us right?" but the man was too dense and Erza thanked heavens for that.

"Y-yeah." Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. _He hasn't changed at all….still as dumb as he had been ages ago…_

"Juvia thinks you and Jellal is the most beautiful couple in the whole world." The blue haired woman flashed a wide grin while the others nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered. It felt so good to see them. Levy, Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu, Cana, Juvia and Gray were all there and Mira, Laxus and Lissanna were the only people missing.

"Sp-speaking of Jellal, where is that man?" Cana spoke her eyes shutting close as if she was trying her best to stay awake and Erza smelled a strong odor of liquor coming out of her mouth.

"He said he was at the office." Natsu answered in her stead and she sighed in relief again, mentally actually, so that the others won't know that her relationship with her fiancé wasn't really well and it seems that Jellal haven't told them about it either.

"So what brought you to Magnolia?" Lucy asked gesturing her to sit beside her.

"Nothing, I just felt like visiting." She lied but they seem to buy it. "How about you guys?"

"We were just visiting a friend who lives here and we're supposed to meet here but apparently she's late." Lucy folded her arms and gave a little pout. "And she says she's the most punctual one."

"So now that award goes to Jellal since he was never late for anything. Not yet." Levy spoke averting her gaze from her book for a moment.

"So… h-how do you know Jellal?" Erza pretended not to know.

"We all knew each other since elementary school. We're his right hand men." Gray answered for her.

"And women." Cana, Levy, Juvia and Lucy narrowed their eyes at the raven haired man who raised his hands in front of him in defense.

"I-I'll be going back ok? My mom will throw a fit if I don't go back now." Erza wrapped the strap of her bag, around her shoulder and got up.

"How long have you been here?" Gray asked sipping on his iced coffee.

"Not for long, just from the morning?" Erza smiled at them and shrugged simply and frowned a little when they all gaped at her.

"Your mother would call the police by now. Juvia can guarantee that."

"Well darling, it's already 3 o' clock now." Lucy deadpanned and Erza's eyes grew wide. How long had she been sleeping on the table.

"I gotta go, see you guys later." She waved at them and made a run towards the counter and paid in full before heading for her car but not forgetting to fill it up at the nearest station.

She drove at a normal speed though she was having an internal battle of where to go first. To her parents or Jellal? She had missed him a lot and every part of her was itching to see him and at least touch him to convince herself that he is real and with her. She was already in the capital and there's still about half an hour to reach her house. Hitting on the steering wheel hard and the car gave a scream; she made a U turn and drove over to Jellal's office not even knowing whether he was there or not. It was funny, really, how his fiancée doesn't even have his number. Which fiancée in the whole world does not have her fiancé's number?

Erza walked through the double doors and took the elevator to the floor of Jellal's penthouse office, her heart racing with every passing floor. She gulped a little and clutched the strap of her bag firmly and opened the, white tinted, glass doors to his office. The place was majestic. It had a high ceiling with a heart shaped silver chandelier and some other small lights around but he had left the chandelier unlit making the room a bit dim. There were several designs of photography attached on the beige walls and there was a mahogany desk which was neatly organized and an opened file on the middle of it while the chair was empty. Her eyes then darted to the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the city where rear lights and headlights of cars seemed like colorful fireflies. Her eyes then moved to the back of the person that owned the place and her heart stopped beating, completely, or so she thought. That cerulean hair and broad shoulders and lean body of that man standing in his favorite posture of his hands in his pockets, sent her over the edge. She could barely keep her tears at bay. She had missed him so much and damn him for making her feel like a stupid high school girl in love. Well, she can't blame him though. They both are so similar. No, they are one and only same person. He was hers, in her previous life and even in this life.

Her heels clicked on the smooth tiles, as she took a step forward and he slowly turned to face her. His face was expressionless but it turned to confusion and surprise when he saw her. And he stood stunned when the tears cascaded down her pretty face.

"Erza, I… I can ex…"

"Where have you been?" her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her as clear as day in the silent room. He just gazed at her, completely bewildered. He'd thought that she was crying because he agreed to the engagement. But when she asked the question cutting him off, he saw something he'd never thought he'll ever see. He could see that she'd missed him. He saw that she…loved him.

"I was…here." He mumbled and she smiled at him. That smile made his heart melt and fill with love. He took a step forward and took her extended hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Erza averted her gaze from his face and looked at their hands. He felt so real and alive and she just couldn't stop the tear that fell on her cheek no matter how much she tried to hold it back.

"I…I missed you, Jellal." she whispered and wiped the tears with her other hand.

His name coming from her lips felt angelic and he just couldn't resist as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you…" she hugged him back without a moment's hesitation. She knew what she felt for him. She knew that she loved him. She knew her feelings were genuine. If only she'd known what a wonderful man he was, she'd have been so happy and the tears she was shedding now would not be running down her face. "I missed you so much."

"Shh…" he ran a soothing hand on her silky tresses and drew circles on her back. "I missed you more." He mumbled into her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of berries and wildflowers.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I'm sorry…" she couldn't even bring herself to look up at him.

"Hey…" he grabbed her chin and tilted her head upwards so that he was able to look into her eyes. "Hey, don't cry ok?" he cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. "You didn't know anything and I'd do the same if I were you. You don't have to apologize." He looked straight into her eyes and the tears stopped. She scanned him. his messed up azure hair and his emerald eyes looking at her with love and his thin nose down to his thin lips and his infamous and one of the signature that describe him; his tattoo in the color of her hair. God, how much had she missed the man in front of her within the last twelve hours? She didn't know and she didn't want to, because he was in her arms and nothing else matters. He brought her close slowly, thinking that she might not like the sudden closeness but he felt happy and relieved when she didn't move back.

"May I?" he breathed on her lips and a shiver ran down the length of her spine.

"You don't have to ask." She mumbled with a small smile and he closed the gap between their lips. Her whole being felt like it was electrified as his lips moved in sync with hers. She'd wanted this for long. She trembled lightly as his hands slowly made its way inside the slit of her top and moved his fingers up and down her back making little butterflies flutter in her stomach. She smiled into the kiss as she ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier forcing a growl out of him. He tilted his head to a side, deepening the kiss and he licked her lower lips for entrance to her mouth which she gladly granted permission and he slipped his tongue immediately, exploring her moist cavern and they fought for dominance, their tongues dancing and hands roaming over their bodies.

They let go in need of air and Jellal didn't waste any moment to plant soft kisses on her jaw line and groaned when he was unable to taste enough of her neck and went back to her lips while his hands moved its way down the curve of her hips, fingers stroking her thigh through the short shorts and lifted it to wrap around his hips and his other hand moved down from her neck to her chest and ran his fingers on her hard belly which caused her to giggle into the kiss and he smirked as he discovered her weak spot. Moving his hands down from her belly, tracing her bikini line and changed the direction to her hips making Erza groan. She ran a fierce hand on his back, bringing him even closer and digging her nails and wrinkling his suit jacket.

They both jumped up when Jellal's mobile rang from where it lay but he chose to ignore it as he went back to kissing her and they mobile kept on ringing and ringing, clearly getting on Erza's nerves.

"Jellal, your phone." She breathed out breaking the kiss.

"Just let it be. Probably Natsu or someone to talk 'bout some nonsense." He spoke softly and gave a peck on her lips before looking at her in the eye as if asking if she wants to continue and Erza nodded as they both walked over to the couch and flopped down with Erza on top of Jellal.

Meanwhile at the Scarlet mansion, three people were going insane along with a mobile phone of one of them.

"He doesn't even pick his phone up. His secretary said that he hasn't left his office yet. Then WHY IS HE NOT PICKING UP THE DAMN PHONE, HUH JELLAL FERNANDEZ!?" a woman with blue hair, tied in a ponytail, yelled while trying to crush her phone.

"Erza isn't picking up her phone either." A woman with short red hair spoke downright worried. "I haven't seen her for the last two days." She clutched her own mobile phone hard.

"Skylar…" a man spoke up only to receive a glare from the azure-haired woman known as Skylar. "What about your husband? Does he know where they are?"

"I-" she opened her mouth to answer when her mobile phone rang. Sliding the green button on the screen, she practically slapped the phone on her ear. "That is the reason why president my dear husband, I called you!" she spoke through gritted teeth and the Scarlet couple sighed knowing that their future in-law too didn't know where their daughter or their son was. "I DON'T know where they are, mister!... his office? Yeah….yes, okay." She turned to the couple and put her phone back in her purse.

"Mister President says that we should go and check Jellal's office before media gets hold of the news that our kids went missing." She got up and the Scarlet couple followed her to the car and drove off to Jellal's office.

Back at Jellal's office, Erza lay on top of him, panting slightly after their hot make out session, intertwining her fingers with his and playing with them. She had never felt happier in her life. She felt like she was the perfect girl-woman-in the whole world.

"Hey Jellal…" Erza looked up at him and smiled at his slightly swollen lips and he opened his eyes to focus on her.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to hear a story?" her smile grew soft and she stared off into the space.

"I'd love to." He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her beside him.

"Once upon a time…" she began and he laughed loudly making Erza look at him in confusion and frustration. "What's so funny?" she slapped his arm playfully.

"I-I feel like a freaking three year old. Seriously Erza…" he burst into heavy laughter and it made Erza even angrier.

"Ok, I'm leaving." She tried to get up but Jellal dragged her back down and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't go, go on with the story." He whispered into her hair and she made herself comfortable on top of him and began.

"There was this really handsome prince called Mystogan who fell in love with a beautiful princess called Knightwalker…" she continued with the story using the last names of the people they were in a previous life. "Well, she wasn't a princess actually but when a girl marries a prince, she'll eventually become a princess right?..."

He nodded and couldn't help but gaze intently at her. It was a miracle, how she fell in love with him only within a day but it wasn't like he didn't like it. He did like it. He was glad that she finally felt the same he felt towards her. He'd been worried sick when she disappeared the night they got engaged. He wanted to go after her when she turned to leave but he knew she needed sometime alone and he knew it'd be hard for her as everything happened so quickly. He knew what chaos she was going through and how hard it would be for her to accept everything that was happening and everything that was going to happen.

He didn't take her eyes off of her the entire time she kept on telling him her story. He listened. He knew every word she'd said. The story was lovely. It was as if she'd been there when it happened. But she wouldn't even be born during the Era of princes and princesses. But the story coming from her felt so real and it was easy to believe though it was only imaginary.

"Then what happened?" he asked cocking a brow when she stopped and she hid buried her face in his shirt.

"Then…" he heard her fight back a sob. "Then, the princess died and…the prince was devastated." She paused but didn't look up at him.

"But why did the princess die?" he grabbed her shoulders gently and brought her face up so that he could see them and his eyes softened at the sight of her unshed tears.

"We cannot stop death, Jellal. The princess died a natural death but the prince kept on living much stronger than he'd ever been." She smiled through the unshed tears and Jellal felt sad. The story felt too real. "Do you know what made the prince strong?" she asked curling a lock of his hair and moved closer to his face.

"What?" he asked running his hands up and down her back and slipping it inside the slit occasionally.

"A promise." She smiled wider.

"What was the promise about?"

"It was to love his Kotaishi-hi-sama for all eternity. And…and he kept his promise. He…loved her even after three hundred years." The tears fell on her cheeks without her permission and Erza knew that she wasn't crying because she was sad but because she was happy.

"But Erza…" Jellal began with a little pout on his handsome face as a sign that he was completely confused. "People don't live that long."

"I know." She whispered and he wiped her tears. "I know but, he did. He kept his promise and his princess loved her back."

"Let me make a promise of my own." He shifted upwards and put a cushion under his neck to make the position more comfortable. "I promise to love my beautiful Scarlet for as long as I live and if I don't, my Scarlet has every right to…" he narrowed one eye to find the right word. "…to kill me." He tilted his head up and gave a kiss on her lips before she can say a word.

"I won't have to kill you." she whispered when he lay back down.

"Are you sure?" Erza nodded. "Why?"

"Because, you don't break the promises you make, Jellal. I know you'll love me till the end of the world." She lay on his body and closed her eyes. _Just like you did for the past three hundred years…_

Jellal wrapped his arms around her small body more tightly and nodded mentally. _Yes, I intend to keep this promise, my love._ And before they knew it, sleep began to consume them and brought them to the sweet world of dreams.

Erza's parents and Jellal's mother strolled through the front doors of Jellal's office and took the lift to his penthouse office as nonchalantly as they could so that they could avoid any suspicions from the people. Skylar was already fuming and practically burst the door to Jellal's office open. They couldn't find anyone inside but Erza's mother, Ako, nudged her husband and Skylar, pointing towards the couch. Their gazes softened when they saw Jellal's hand wrapped around Erza's form protectively with a small smile on their faces as they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

"It seems that we worried over for nothing." Ako smiled and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah." The other two mumbled and the trio walked out of the office, shutting some of the lights, closing the door as silently as they could and walked off with the biggest grins on their faces.

Jellal woke up when something began to vibrate under him and he groaned as it pulled him out of his dream of making out with his fiancée but when his arms touched something soft and warm and he felt that warmth on top of his body told him that, that wasn't a dream but it'd actually happened. He was about to go back to sleep when that thing underneath him vibrated again. Trying his best not to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms he tried to take whatever that was under him and throw it into the wall but his movement stopped when Erza stirred and looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled and he blushed at how cute and sexy she looked with her hair messed up and her eyes half closed.

"Something's vibrating under me." He said in a low voice and Erza got up to sit on the edge while Jellal took out that thing under him. That thing that turned out to be Erza's phone was vibrating as a call that displayed 'mom' flashed like a billboard. "It's your mom." He held it out to her but Erza pulled the strands out of her ear and Jellal took it as a sign to help her with the call. Sliding the green button to a side, he placed it on her ear and pulled some bad strands behind her ear with the other hand.

_"Erza, honey?"_ her mother's voice seemed happier for someone who'd never heard from her daughter for two days but Erza was too sleepy to ask that.

"Yes, mom?"

_"I was wondering when you're going to come home?"_

"I'll be there shortly. Um hanging up." She tilted her head to a side and Jellal ended the call while Erza leaned on his shoulder.

"When will you be going?" Jellal asked wrapping a hand around her shoulders and brought her closer.

"I need to sleep. Because of you, I…couldn't sleep…last night." She spoke pausing in between as her eyes began to shut.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently with no hint of sleepiness in his face or voice.

"I…was thinking….about you." she mumbled and Jellal was barely able to hear her but smiled when he was able to put the words together. He then noticed that the lights were dimmed and it was much brighter before he drifted off to sleep.

"Someone was hear." He said firmly and clenched his fists. Someone actually dared to enter his office without his permission.

"It was…mom." Erza said as she drifted off to sleep.

"How do you know?" he looked at her face but was concealed with her hair falling on it.

"Ah shut it will you?!" she screamed and Jellal could only blink.

He had no idea that the woman who looked so innocent and beautiful in pictures had such a temper. Seems like it was something he'd have to deal with quite a lot. And after they get married and settle down and get a baby…Jellal closed his eyes. He didn't even want to go there. He didn't even want to think about the stages of it. He had heard about the mood swings of pregnant people and their temper was something men should really be cognizant of, otherwise they may lose their head. He let out a sigh, as an angry Erza with a frying pan popped into his mind.

_But why a frying pan?_ He cocked his lips to a side and crossed his arms across his chest. _There'd be much deadlier weapons, like knives, if she wants to attack me…_

"Why would I attack you?" he nearly jumped out of his skin when he hear her voice and gulped loudly when he realized that he had voiced his thoughts out loud. "Besides, I'm not very good with frying pans." She got up and smoothed her top and hair.

"S-shall we get going?" he asked mimicking her and gestured to the door and Erza shrugged.

He took her hand in his as they walked out of his office and there were only a countable few workers at that time who were from what it looked like, working overtime but they didn't care as they walked past them and the security guard outside the front gate bowed to them as he handed Jellal his car's key. He walked over to his white Aston martin one-77 convertible with scarlet seats and helped Erza to open the passenger seat. He started the engine and drove off to Erza's house, putting the roof off as he was out of his office grounds.

"Jellal?" Erza spoke tying her hair into a ponytail to avoid her hair go wild and all over her face with the wind.

"Hm?"

"I-I'd like to meet your friends." She smiled, her gaze locked at the front and Jellal knew she was thinking deep about something with that distant look on her face, as he looked at her in surprise. "Can I?" she asked again when he didn't reply.

"Sure." He smiled widely and sped up even more. "You'll love them, Erza."

"Really?" _I know…_

"Yes. They're the best in the world though they could be a…a…umm….they could be quite stupid sometimes." He laughed at the memories of his childhood friends.

With them and with the woman next to him, he was certain that he could conquer the world. He'd do anything and everything to keep them by his side, safe and sound. Especially the one with red hair.

**Do you like it?! Did I disappoint you? And there is something else I want to tell you, that is umm…ummm…you know actually this is a very very short fic. Hehe, Gomen ._. I think the next chapter will be the last or it may be the 6th chap, I don't know for sure. But! Worry not! I have written about five fics excluding this one, none completed yet :P and I will publish one by one because I'm on a six month holiday and up to this month I was at a place where I could get internet connection only to my phone so I have been writing and writing fanfics for the past five months :P do you guys want me to publish a new story?**

**I hope you enjoyed ****J love u all :-***

**And please review! I get motivated when you do that ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope I haven't lost any readers! Gomen gomen gomen gomen minna-san! I wasn't able to get a proper internet connection and I was locked up in my house ****L because of a strike! I mentioned it in my other story. And before I could update this one, I lost connection :'( gomen! So in order to make it up for you guys I got…TWO IN ONE! Yay haha :P this is the last chapter. And I hope you guys will read my other story, Senshi no seishin ****J**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_When my love has all washed away_

_Only the longing scars remain_

_Only the words 'goodbye' remains _

_So I cannot forget you_

_Following the flower petals that yield to the sky_

_When I meet you, I can tell you now that I longed for you_

_I long for you so I couldn't forget you._

* * *

The flashes were bright enough to blind her as she gazed at the camera without blinking. But, that was okay. She was used to it. In a beautiful spring wear, Erza Scarlet did the most sexiest and attractive and well, go on like that, poses for her mother's fashion magazine wearing her mother's fantastic designs. She had changed dresses for the tenth time that day and it was already 3 in the afternoon and she would very much like a break, if her mother, who was instructing and ordering everybody around her, would gladly do so. But she was, just like her, a stubborn woman.

"Ok Erza, that's it for today. You can go home now." Those words came out of her mother while the word 'break' was, rioting her whole mind, made her feel extra tired and exhausted.

"Thank you, mom." She smiled at her and hopped over to the changing room.

Erza was barely able to put on her spaghetti strapped slip dress, that ended on her mid-thigh with little white butterflies imprinted all over it, when her mobile started ringing. Choosing to ignore it, she slipped her white short on though it was concealed by the dress but it would be helpful if the wind blows. Straightening her bangs and leaving the rest of hair waved here and there leaving it lose, again she choose to ignore her ringing mobile as she began to remove the heavy make up on and settled with only light mascara and shining lip-gloss. She shut the powder case loudly and heaved a sigh when her mobile began to ring for the fifth time since she entered the changing room. Erza smiled slyly when she saw the caller ID.

"Why so desperate, Mr. Fernandez?"

_"Well, I wouldn't be if you picked up the damn phone on the first ring." _He sounded worried and Erza laughed a little.

"I was changing, sorry." She replied playing with the hem of her dress.

_"Never mind that now, are you busy?"_

"No, I just finished the shoot. Why?"

_"Wanna go on a date?" _Erza didn't have to see his face to know that he was excited.

"Where?"

_"Anywhere you like." _She sat there, thinking on where to go while Jellal eagerly waited on the other end, for her answer.

"How about the palace?" she asked excitedly.

_"The Imperial palace? People go on dates to places like that?"_

"Yeah." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the while world.

_"Fine, I'll pick you up in a few minutes. I have to go and get permission first. Alright?" _ His answer was a bit delayed but Erza didn't mind it all as he had, without protesting agreed to go the palace.

"Yeah, don't make me wait too long." She replied in a warning tone and Jellal chuckled an 'ok' before cutting the line dead.

Slipping on a pair of black corset lace up heels, Erza walked out of the dressing the room with her black sling bag waving to all her assistants and other models who were at the building on her way out. She let out a relieved sigh when she stepped out of the building and into the gentle breeze of spring. Wearing her oversized teashade sunglasses, she walked over to the café in front of the building and on the other side of the road while ignoring the people who were taking pictures and pointing fingers and smiling and waving at her though sending smiles to those who come close enough for her to see their faces clearly. Ordering nothing, Erza took a seat in the furthest corner of the café with only the bottle of water and a cup the waiter bought her, she drowned in thoughts as she waited for Jellal's call.

It had been only a week since she came back and the week was the most wonderful days of her life. The moments were irreplaceable. If only life was filled with only those moments, it'd be so happy and peaceful. But, life will never be life without problems. She had met Lucy and Jellal's other friends two days ago at Lucy's dad's hotel, where they were able to get away from the paparazzi and other scrutinizing eyes as they were able to book the VIP suite, all thanks to Lucy, for the day. Like she had promised, the first thing she did was strangle Natsu when she saw him but the poor guy had no idea why she did that and seemed to be traumatized whenever he was around her and Erza had to remind him that outrageous name he called her back in Magnolia to which the boy sulked saying that he had a bad memory and ended begging her for forgiveness while the others laughed their heads off and praised Jellal. The rest of that day went pretty smoothly with watching movies and going to the top floor where the swimming pool was to have some 'water fun' or so something Lucy called it. Everything was perfect that day with Gray and Juvia getting caught red handed for making out when they all came back from the 'water fun' which Juvia said that she had got the monthly problem-ahah gomen :P- and ignored and Gray said that he had a cold. Everyone found that weird knowing that Juvia was such a water lover and Gray loves to strip off and they have to strip in order to swim, but they ignored it and left, leaving the couple to do what they had in mind. Erza had never felt as comfortable with people as she had been with them. It maybe because she had known them for a whole year? Well, it doesn't matter now. They know her and she knows them and neither party will betray the other and stab in the back. She was sure of it. She was more than sure.

Erza jumped up a little when her mobile vibrated. Quickly regaining her composure, she slid the green button and answered.

_"Where are you?" _Jellal's voice rang in her ears.

"I'm at the café in front of-" she looked at her mobile in confusion when he cut the line dead . Shrugging she ordered a small slice of strawberry cheesecake and played a game until her order came.

She was on the last bit when the people outside began to run and shout like crazy. Erza stood up to see why the people were making such a fuss only to laugh a little at Jellal's pathetic state, surrounded by women of all ages around his car. Why wouldn't they? He was looking killer handsome in casual clothing of a V-necked white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black skinny jeans and black and white sneakers covered his feet. Erza could feel his eyes twitch behind the Ray Ban Wayfarer sunglass he was wearing and she decided to irritate him even more by to watching him through the glass windows and enjoy him suffer.

Jellal was out of breath when he finally came up to her.

"Why didn't you come out?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh! You're here already?" Erza pretended to not know his arrival ten minutes ago and she had grabbed a magazine when she saw him enter the café.

"Erza." He groaned and Erza laughed.

"Let's go." She grabbed his arm and they walked out of the café together while each and every single person who saw the couple in their line of vision envied them.

"Wow! Aren't they the cutest couple ever?" they heard someone say.

"They are made for each other!"

Jellal took her hands in his and gave a light squeeze and Erza smiled at him while the people began to take pictures of them but the couple didn't mind as they walked over to his car.

"So where are we going?" Erza asked as Jellal drove away.

"The palace, of course. Isn't that where you wanted to go? Don't tell me you changed your mind."

"I didn't. But how did you get the permission?"

"I am the president's son, remember." He replied proudly. "Besides, the princess is a fan of mine. So she was pretty excited and agreed almost immediately."

"Of course she would be so that she could be all over you." She mumbled looking out the window.

"Is that jealousy in the air?" he chuckled and Erza snapped.

"I am NOT jealous!" she screamed and Jellal laughed even louder.

The first step inside the palace, Erza already felt nostalgic enough. The place had changed so much. Of course it would be! What was she expecting? The last time she saw the palace was three hundred years ago. There wasn't much change though. Only the houses had been refurbished and renewed and it looked a lot like the original thing. The couple walked through the garden where the main palace was and the maids and servants all gave them the privacy they need on orders from the princess herself. They walked over to the bridge hand in hand and either of them couldn't wipe the smile off of their faces. This was too good to be true. They had done this in their previous life and even in this life too. Erza could see princess Knightwalker and prince Mystogan walking in front of them like they were doing right now. She could feel the nobles' laughter and it ran shivers down her spine. The moment was too perfect.

"You like it?" Jellal asked with a kind smile on his handsome face and looked at her to see her expression.

"Yes." Her answer was simple but Jellal could hear the unsaid and concealed emotions in her voice.

"This place is beautiful." he inhaled the scent of the flowers all around them and the rosy petals of the queen of spring, the cherry blossom began to fall around them. It felt like a movie. None of them had any idea for how long they have been walking and decided to take a seat on a bench beside a pond when their legs gave out.

"Do you want to drink anything? I'm thirsty." Jellal spoke up breaking the comfortable silence around them.

"Just water." Erza replied and Jellal went away to get it for her.

Sighing, Erza looked around to see where she was. According to prince Mystogan, the place she was right now was the Shiroi Hasu palace and the pond on her left was the Shiroi Hasu pond. (Shiroi Hasu means white Lotus in JapaneseJ)

**Flashback begins**

_"This place is beautiful!" a mesmerized Erza exclaimed as she twirled around when the cherry blossom petal began to fall down on her._

_"This is the middle of the royal garden. That pond is the Shiroi Hasu pond and this is the Shiroi Hasu palace." The prince explained pointing to the traditional Japanese house made out of the strongest wood. "I come to this place when I am troubled. It helps me think. Away from the people, away from duties."_

_"Yeah." Erza couldn't help but gaze around as if she was memorizing the place to the tiniest detail._

_"Come here." He took her hand and walked over to the back of the lotus palace where some weeds and rocks were placed very intentionally, under the wood of the palace._

_"What is this place?" Erza asked confused as to why he showed her some rocks._

_"This place…" he pointed to the rocks where the weeds were just put on them and it also had begun to wither away. "…is where I kept the letters I wrote to Kotaishi-hi-sama_ _before she knew I liked her."_

**Flashback ends**

Erza walked over to the back of the palace and her heart skipped a beat when she was that place he had told her about. This time, there were real weeds growing though it was only a little. As if that place might disappear if she didn't move the rocks away, Erza bent down and picked out the weeds and moved the small rocks to a side and slipped her hand into the small hole. There wasn't anything but she wasn't about to give up. Holding the wooden wall of the lotus palace for support, she slipped her hand even further and gasped when she touched something hard. Bringing it closer with her nails until her fingers could reach, she took it out with much haste and her eyes widened at the object. It was a container covered in dust and filth. She opened the lid and her eyes widened even more when she saw the aged paper inside it. Walking back to the bench, she took out the paper. It was the size of an A3 paper. She could see the letters were big and it didn't take long for her to know that it was a letter. Her hands trembled as she read it and her breathing began to get erratic.

_Dear Erza,_

_If you are reading this, then three hundred years have passed. And if this letter is in your hands, I want to tell you that I miss you a lot. I miss you so much I could go insane, Erza. Are you doing fine? Is everything alright back home? I should have told you 'I love you' many times before you left. I hope the 'me' of your time is doing that part for me. I want to see you so much. I want to touch you and wish you were here with me. And if death could make me see you, I wish to die right now. Please, stay healthy. Please, be well._

Erza didn't even know when those tears fell on her cheeks. How she wanted to reply to that letter but there was possibly no way. There was no way that the letter could be delivered to him. Even if she writes a letter and put it back into the hole, there was no way that it could go back in time and deliver it to the prince. It would only go to the future, along with her life. If only she could write back and tell him that she was fine. If only she could let him know that she was safe and well. But right now, in the time she was, in the year she was, he is…

_…dead…_ the word stung like crazy. The thought of Jellal dying was enough to make her mind go berserk and heart shred into pieces. It hurt. More than she'd imagined it would. To think that she was still together with him, in her own life, Erza was truly a name the world should remember. The world should remember their love. And how deep it is.

Upon hearing footsteps, she quickly put the letter in her bag and wiped the tears and any trace of it from her face and turned to face Jellal with a bright smile, though it was forced.

"I brought you…did you cry?" though all the effort was useless against Jellal who knew Erza better than she did.

Erza got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and a fresh batch of tears fell on her cheeks. How was she going to live without the person she was holding right now? She wasn't even able to think about him dying. Princess Erza was lucky in a way. She didn't have to watch her beloved die in front of her.

"N-no please…please hold me for a second." She held back a sob when Jellal tried to take a look at her face.

"I don't know the reason why you're crying but I can hold you all day long, Erza." He said soothingly and wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her closer and ran a hand through her hair while holding the water bottle with his other.

"Thank you… Jellal."

"I love you, Erza." He whispered into her hair, closing his eyes and inhaled her sweet fragrance. _…more than words could describe…more than anyone can understand….and one day… I hope to let you know how much you mean to me. _

"I know… and I love you more." Her voice was barely above a whisper but Jellal heard it more clearly. _And I wish, one day I will be able to show you what you're capable of doing to me… I hope to tell you what you can do to me…_

Time flew really quickly and it had been almost a month now, since Erza and Jellal had got engaged. Their life was just too perfect to believe, not that they didn't like it, they did. They really did like it. Everything was going all so smoothly. The girls spent the weekend together, either shopping or going to cinemas to catch a movie and going on dates after that.

And just like that, being a Sunday and a public holiday, Erza was sleeping like a log when her mobile began to ring continuously. Everybody around her knew that waking Erza on a Sunday morning was like their death wish and none who knew her dared to disturb, yet alone send a message. Groaning, she rolled over to the other side of the bed and grabbed her mobile phone. Her whole body went rigid when she saw the caller ID. All traces of sleepiness left her body right that moment. She knew something was about to happen. She had a feeling. But she didn't know that it would be this bad.

_Why? Why now?_

"H-hello?" she answered the call with a trembling voice and her hands were shaking more than it should.

_"Erza Scarlet?"_ it was a woman who spoke on the other end of the line making Erza even more confused because the caller ID said otherwise. The caller ID showed itself as a man.

"Y-yes. Who is this?" she tried her best to calm herself.

_"This is Kagura Mikazuchi. Simon's younger sister." _Her breath left her body for good when the woman replied. Grabbing the sheets tightly, she tried to calm her wild breathing that came out like gasps. _"I believe you know my brother. Your ex-lover, was it?"_

"Yes, I know him."

_"So we need to talk." _With that she cut the line dead, not even waiting for her answer. Did that mean she had no choice? Well, whatever Kagura wanted she'll give it to her. Because, there's no way she'll ever let go of Jellal. Not even Kagura or Simon will be able to do that. She gave him a chance. He gave it up and why do they have to come now? She had told him that she'd give up everything but he didn't listen. He gave her up. She won't lose to Kagura. There is just no way she's going to lose to her.

_-Meet me at the VIP lounge of Hotel Heartfilia in an hour- _she sent the text message to Simon's number and walked over to the bathroom to get ready.

Wearing a white tank top with a pair of denim skinny jeans along with a pair of black strappy heels, Erza tied her hair into a bun and wrapped a black scarf around her head and neck while she concealed her eyes with a pair of red-framed sunglass. Without informing anyone about where she was going, Erza drove off to Lucy's hotel where she'd be meeting with her ex-boyfriends' kid sister whom from what the news told her, had quite a temper. Well, whatever she had, Erza wasn't going to lose to her.

Being cautious of who was following her, Erza secretly went over to elevator and thanked upwards for being alone in it. By the time she reached the VIP lounge she'd booked, Kagura was already there. She walked over to the table she was and sat down, taking off her scarf and sunglass.

"Erza Scarlet, a name to behold." The dark haired woman spoke sarcastically.

"Stop flattering me, Mikazuchi. Get to the point." Erza spoke sternly and Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." She shrugged and took her own pair of sunglass, revealing her dark orbs framed with long thick lashes. "Do you really think you can get married after what you've done?" putting it on the table she looked at the redheaded model who sent her a questioning glare.

"You were two-timing, Scarlet."

"Two-timing?"

"Yes. You started your relationship with my brother a year ago and according to what the president said on your engagement night, you have been dating Jellal Fernandez for over a year. So that means you were dating both my brother and Jellal Fernandez." She spoke slowly as if ordering her to take in every word she was saying. Erza couldn't believe her ears. This was downright ridiculous!

"So this is what all this is about?" she laughed.

"Yes, and do you-"

"Being a famous actor, I believe you should know how things work in this industry. Do you have no idea what forces celebrities to do things against their heart? The public." she paused and Kagura sent her a questioning glare. "I wasn't dating Jellal when I was dating your brother. The engagement was a sudden announcement and because my parents didn't refuse the offer I was forced to get engaged with him. I told your brother that I'd give up everything to be with him but what did he say? 'I always knew you didn't love me so it'd be best if we part and go on, on our own ways'." Her voice rose and fists clenched, she glared at the woman in front of her venomously.

"I know…" she whispered lowering her head.

"What…?!" Anger boiled in her veins. Kagura Mikazuchi knew what happened between her and Simon and yet she called her no, ordered her that they need to have a talk and practically blackmailed her with the reason as stupid as her previous affair with her brother, over her marriage. Just what was going on in that mind of hers?

"Frankly speaking… I-I wanted to see you. I missed you." Erza was beyond confused. Kagura was crying. The woman who looked so confident that she'd give up on her marriage with just her look was so defeated and looked almost vulnerable. "Y-you always knew that I liked you a lot. I tried to go to your engagement party and do something but my brother stopped me saying that he was the one who let you go. I-I always wished you could become my sister-in-law. I guess I'm not that lucky, to have someone as wonderful as you become my sister-in-law." She sniffed and Erza's eyes softened at her words. Some people had just a weird way of showing their emotions. Kagura was, using her own way showing her affection towards her. It was cute, though. She was a cute girl.

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" she asked kindly with a gentle smile on her face and Kagura looked up, confused at her change of tone.

"I-I thought you wouldn't want to see me…so…so I used your affair with my brother…" she lowered her gaze again but the tears had stopped. "I'm sorry!" she nearly shouted when Erza got up from her chair, making a loud screeching noise. "B-but I hope we can be friends…at least."

"Come by and visit me anytime, Kagura-chan." She ruffled her dark bags and smiled warmly at the woman whose face broke into a huge grin.

"Yes!" she got up from her chair and gave Erza a bone crushing hug. "So, how is he?" she asked as she let go of the choking Erza.

Knowing exactly who she was talking about, Erza's face broke into a shy smile. "He's a good man."

"You love him." It was more of a statement rather than a question and Erza found herself nodding unconsciously.

"Then it's good. Tell me if he does anything that hurt you. I'll show him what action star Kagura Mikazuchi is capable of." She spread her arms and closed her fists in front her for more emphasis.

"Sure, I will." Erza chuckled and wrapped the scarf around her head and neck and turned to leave.

"Erza…" Kagura called in a soft voice and the red head turned her head to a side, letting the ebony haired woman know that she was listening.

"Thank you." She whispered and Erza smiled.

"No problem." She put on her sunglass and walked off to the doors that led her out of the lounge while Kagura stared at her retreating back with a light smile on her face. _Maybe…in another life…you could be my sister-in-law…_

Erza felt relieved. Everything was sorted out now and there was nothing to worry about except the big headache that was known as 'wedding'. But things gone peaceful with Kagura, who had a violent temper, was just unpredictable and she already loved her like her own sister. _I'm sorry that I can't be what you want me to be, Kagura. Even in this life or the next or the next and the next, I don't think I will be…because my heart has found its destined place. It will belong to him for all eternity. Forgive me Kagura… _so deep in her thoughts; Erza didn't know when she bumped into a person on her way to the elevator, sending her sunglass and scarf flying to the ground and her hair, flying free of her rubber-band that held it tight.

"It's Erza!" someone shouted across the hall and the next moment, she was surrounded by the people who were at the hotel that moment. All her efforts to reach the elevator were in vain. She was held tightly against the wall as people began to push their way closer to her.

Jellal didn't know when or how he got to Lucy's hotel when an unknown number texted that saying Erza was in danger. He was having breakfast with his parents when the message came and he had run like a maniac without even telling where he was going. Wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt along with a grey scarf that covered half of his face and neck and a pair of black wayfarer concealed his eyes and the tattoo that ran down on his face while his spiky azure hair was covered with a hat and in completion of his fashion, he wore an overcoat on top of his clothing. He needed at least that much covering if he were to reduce the amount of attention he was going to get.

Following on his instincts, he took the elevator to the VIP lounge and what greeted made him so angry that he wanted to kick all those people far out of the building. Can't they see that she was suffocating? Don't they have any sort of common sense? Without wasting another second Jellal forced his way through the crowd, pushing away all the people who were taking photos of Erza and stepped right in front of her grabbing the closest person's mobile.

"If you want to take pictures then do it like everybody else does." He spoke waving the mobile in front of them. "I hope you will reflect upon your actions and not repeat it again. You might get sued." He warned kindly and the people gathered lowered their mobiles and nodded not having any idea who Erza's rescuer was which made Jellal heave a sigh of relief inwardly. But Erza, smiled at the man who was holding her hand. She smiled at her rescuer's back. Even with all that covering, she'll still be able to know her fiancé.

Jellal grabbed Erza's wrist more firmly and walked over to the elevator.

"Isn't that Jellal?" they heard someone say as they waited for the elevator.

"Isn't it obvious? Who else would come and rescue her like that?"

"Oh my gosh! Let's take a picture!"

"Hey! Didn't you hear what he said a while ago?"

Jellal could only chuckle at their conversation. He looked at Erza who, too was smiling and stepped inside the empty elevator, hand in hand.

"You ok?" he asked and Erza nodded. "What were you doing here?" he asked when she turned to the mirror placed inside and began to put her scarf and sunglass on.

"I was meeting with someone. But how did you know I was here?" she turned to face him.

"I got a text from someone I don't know and before I knew it, I was here." He explained and frowned. "But how did that person knew my number?" he wondered loudly. "Well, it doesn't matter now, everything's ok." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

There were only two months until her wedding. The great Erza, who fears nothing, was shaking from nervousness. She was excited. She felt both excited and nervous but she didn't know what she felt more. Her mother had decided long ago that she will be the one designing her wedding dress and Lucy had told her that she will do her makeup and styling though Erza had her own stylist and makeup artist.

"Erza!" she heard her manager call. "You're on." Grabbing the large wedding dress she wore, Erza stepped out of the changing room and into the studio of a bridal magazine company.

All of them looked at her in awe and flashed her huge grins while others clapped and Erza sent them one of her own smiles before walking over to her partner Hibiki, who wore a matching groom outfit. The shoot lasted for three long hours while Erza posed in 12 different wedding dresses. Finally calling Jellal to come and pick her up from the office, she walked downstairs to wait for him.

"How was day?" Jellal asked as they walked over to his car.

"Just the regular. Yours?"

"Perfect except for mom's non-stop babbling." He groaned and started the ignition.

"Babbling?" she looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, she called it 'advice'. I'd hardly call that advice." He snorted and Erza laughed.

"There's something I need to tell you, Jellal." The said man turned to look at her when her tone changed serious and motioned her to go on by nodding his head as he turned his attention back on the road.

~Two months later~

"Hurry up, you lazy bum!" Lucy shouted standing in front of men's restroom.

"Hey! We both know that I am many things but not a lazy bum!" a salmon haired man said pointing an accusing finger at the blonde woman.

"Thank goodness you knew how to wear a Yukata. I'm proud of you Natsu." Lucy chose to ignore the man and it made his eyebrow twitch but he decided to let it go this time and get back at her after the ceremony for ignoring her when he was trying to impress his fiancée. Taking a step closer, he narrowed his eyes at her. Knowing exactly what was coming for her, Lucy gulped making Natsu smirk widely as he bent down to close the gap between their faces. He was only inches away when…

"Lucy! It's time for the hair and makeup!" someone called and Natsu groaned.

"Coming Mira!" she called back and turned to her fiancé. "You need to be by the groom's side. I'll see you later." She ran off waving before Natsu had the chance to say or do anything, leaving him agape as he stood rooted on the spot, staring at her red Kimono flowing behind her as she ran.

Lucy turned a corner and entered a small room where she could hear loud laughter and women speaking. It was such a happy day. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Every area of the place they were in was filled with roses and aromatic scents. She was finally getting married. (A/N-I bet you know who ;)).

"You look beautiful!" she gasped as she saw her red haired friend standing in front of a full-length mirror.

Erza smiled at Lucy and looked back at her reflection in the mirror. She was once again, wearing one of her mother's designs. It was so different and it felt so nostalgic. She was overjoyed when Jellal agreed to hold the wedding in whatever way she wanted.

**_Two months ago…_**

_"There's something I need to tell you, Jellal." The said man turned to look at her when her tone changed serious and motioned her to go on by nodding his head as he turned his attention back on the road._

_"I don't want to have the wedding like mom and dad is planning." She gazed back at the road._

_"Why not? I think it's good. Are you having other plans?" he asked casually. Wedding planning was definitely not his thing. No, absolutely no. he has no idea what and how they even do it._

_"I want the ceremony to be like the traditional type."_

_"Hm? I thought you were a modern girl." He mocked her but Erza paid no heed. "Don't worry; I'll go with whatever you like. Even if I have to wear my boxers on the aisle." He chuckled as he imagined himself standing on the aisle only in his boxers._

_"Shut up!" Erza laughed and pinched his arm playfully._

**_Present time…_**

Lucy made her sit on a chair and began doing her hair and makeup. She sat just like a doll, thinking about her future. Every day and every night, Jellal will be beside her. They have work but it's no big deal, they can always manage their time. There will be problems too. Problems which are both big and small. And they will overcome it. They will solve it. Today, they will promise. Promise to love each other and each other alone, for as long as they breathe. That feeling she was feeling right now was a happy thing. She felt lightheaded and easy to breathe. She was entering a new life. Things were gonna change. And deep down, Erza and Jellal knew that it will be a good change. The future…looked bright. It was clear like crystalline water.

"Ta-da! All done." Lucy exclaimed, clapping and smile brightly.

"You look like an angel!" Levy and Cana ran over and gave a hug to her, careful of not ruining her makeup and hair.

"Ah, Juvia is jealous." The blue haired woman cupped her own cheeks.

"Fabulous Erza-san!" Lissanna clapped her hands and sent her a grin while Mira sent her a thumbs up.

Erza stood up and looked at her reflection. Yes, she did look beautiful. The white kimono, a modified one at that, was off of her shoulders with short sleeves and both back and front in a low-cut V neck. There was a white obi around her waist, emphasizing it even more, with red rose patterns on it and tied at the back where the back of her dress ended on her mid-back and flowed all the way to the ground. The dress wasn't puffy nor was it in a mermaid style. It was loose and soft to wear and touch. Her hair was waved and rested on her right shoulder with much grace and pride while her bangs were combed to a side with white rose-clips pinned right above her left ear. Her makeup consisted of thick mascara making her lashes extra thick and long with upper eyeliner while her high cheekbones were emphasized using light pink blush and her plump lips were clad in shining lip gloss while her feet was concealed in a pair of white high heeled sandals with a red ribbon as an ankle strap. She looked simply gorgeous and even more gorgeous when her girlfriends and her bridesmaids who were wearing red kimonos with a white obi and flower hair ornaments, stood on each side.

"You guys look beautiful too." she smiled at them and each of them took out their mobiles to take selfies (buwahaha, everyone does that right? :P)

The girls were laughing and taking selfies making countless faces while in another room, the men were…

"Umm…guys?" Jellal looked at his friends then to his attire and back again, to his friends. "How am I supposed to wear this?" his friends stopped playing the card game and looked at the groom, downright horrified.

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?" he asked blankly as his friends just gaped at him and his confusion grew tenfold when they cracked up laughing.

"That was the funniest joke I ever heard!" Natsu clutched his stomach and rolled on the floor.

"I never knew you can tell jokes like that, bro!" Laxus was trying his best to keep the laughter in and ended up tearing up.

"Could this be the side effects of marriage?" Gray asked thoughtfully.

"Ha!" Gajeel snorted and looked at the groom as if he was about to explode from laughter.

"Guys, I'm serious. I'm not joking." Jellal spoke up and the laughter died down immediately.

"No?" Gray asked for more assurance.

"No I wasn't damn it!" he began to get irritated. "What the heck is this thing?" he pointed to the clothing that was hanged where his wedding attire was supposed to be.

"That's the thing you're supposed to wear for your wedding, idiot." Laxus answered trying not to crack up after seeing the expression on Jellal's face.

"That's a Yukata, dude!" Gray exclaimed and pointed to the clothes him and the others are wearing. "You know our traditional clothing? Kimonos? Does that ring a bell?"

"Yes yes. I know Kimonos and Yukatas but what has that got to do with my wedding?"

"Your wedding is in traditional form, you stupid head!" all the four men shouted and Jellal covered his ears.

"Oh yeah!" he gazed at them, unblinking with his hands still on his ears. "I forgot that my wedding was in traditional mode." He deadpanned while his friends just sighed shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Do you even know how to wear that?" Gajeel asked not taking his eyes off of his mobile.

"Umm…" Jellal looked all of their faces, one by one and shook his head to say 'no'.

"I thought so…"

After full ten minutes, Jellal stood in front of the mirror, panting like he had just run a marathon. Those ten minutes were worse than hell and they call themselves experts on dressing up in traditional clothes. The ultramarine could hardly feel his tummy where a red sash was wrapped. How could they…how could they have so much strength? The time Gajeel wrapped the sash; it came from his chest down to his hips. And when Natsu tried, he could barely breathe with the red cloth wrapped around his neck and he even said that it was weird with him that the sash was really being stubborn. Wasn't it them who didn't even know how to dress up a person? And when Gray tried doing it, the sash didn't even hold up straight, it kept falling and falling and when Laxus' time came…Jellal sighed. He didn't even want to think about it. He did pretty well on his own wearing the white Yukata with a red sash around his waist and a white coat with red ribbon on the edges. A full Kimono. A full bridal Kimono and he could barely wait to see what Erza was wearing.

"I'm the host so I gotta run." Laxus waved at them and walked out of the room.

"You could just say that you missed Mira." Jellal mumbled under his breath as he combed his hair using his fingers and made it messier which gave off a sexy look. "How do I look?" he asked the remaining three who have him a nod and thumbs up.

"Just don't kill the ladies."

30 minutes later

"Ladies and gentlemen, please have your seats, the ceremony is about to begin." Laxus' voice echoed through the speakers placed in the outdoor garden, the place the parents' have hired as the venue of the wedding.

"Please welcome our most handsome groom, Jellal Fernandez." Mira, the co-host of the ceremony spoke into the mike and the two maids in a matching uniform opened the artificial shrubs and flowers that made a door-like-something (you know, those natural drape like things in gardens) from where Jellal stepped on the red carpet and walked over to the wedding dais through the aisle with friends and family on both sides who clapped and whistled.

"And now, we welcome our most beautiful bride, Erza Scarlet." First came out Lucy, in her beautiful bridesmaid Kimono dress with a little basket of rose petals, throwing it all around her as she walked through the aisle and followed by Juvia, Cana and Lisanna and Levy who did the same. Erza walked behind them, holding an elegant bouquet of red and white roses.

Jellal extended his hand to her which Erza took with a gentle smile and they stood on the dais, facing each other while the others watched the lovely couple with a smile on their faces.

"As you can see there is no officiator here…" Laxus spoke into the mike bringing everyone back to reality.

"So, our new groom and bride will say their vows by themselves." Mira explained with a smile and nodded to the couple and turned the mike that was in between them, on.

Erza raised her gaze to meet with Jellal's then back to her hand which Jellal was holding and back to his face again. She smiled lightly and Jellal couldn't help but return it. She was the prettiest thing he laid his eyes on.

"I…." Erza began and looked straight into his emerald orbs. "…take Jellal Fernandez as my lawfully wedded husband." She spoke softly but her voice was heard throughout the garden through the speakers.

"I take, Erza Scarlet as my lawfully wedded wife." Jellal spoke in the same loving and soft tone she used.

"I will love you…" Erza couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"…and respect you…" Jellal was the same.

"…until the day I draw my last breath…" she didn't know why her eyes stung.

"…I will stay with you forever…" he wanted to wipe those tears that had been daring to fall on her pretty face.

"This is my vow." They finished together. Jellal squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile and bent down to seal their vow, in the final process of declaring her as his and his only through holy matrimony, with a gentle kiss on her soft lips which Erza returned immediately, proclaiming him as hers and only hers for as long as she lives.

The whole garden was filled with claps and smiles and congratulatory words. The whole garden was merry until….

"GRAY YOU BASTARD!" a loud voice boomed through the air making everyone freeze on their spot. "Some nerve you got to spill your bloody ice-cream on my beautiful Kimono!" Natsu turned around but didn't see any Gray behind him.

"Watch who you accuse loudmouth!" the dark haired man was on the opposite side of where Natsu was. "It was bird poo-" he was cut off by a piece of cake thrown at his face.

"My cake…" Erza gasped as she saw her wedding cake being cut, no, being hauled away by a salmon haired monster.

The next piece Natsu threw went right at Laxus' face making the blonde haired man go on a rampage and while taking his revenge on Natsu, he accidently hit Gajeel and finally the whole place was in an uproar of a food fight.

"Hey, you guys let's stop this, ok?" Lucy asked them somewhat afraid of the expression Erza had on her face.

"No Lucy, these types of moment comes once in a million years. Can you hand me a tissue please?" Gray grinned widely and nodded a 'thanks' to the blonde woman before running off with a bottle of champagne.

"Love rival!" Lucy felt shivers running down her spine when that venomous voice touched her eardrums.

"How am I your love rival, Juvia? I'm already engaged to the person I love." Lucy shot back at Juvia. "Though he is an idiot who goes around crushing the most dangerous people's weddings." She mumbled under her breath and squealed when Juvia grabbed her hair and splashed a glass of water on her face.

"LOVE RIVAL! You can't get away from my wrath after flirting with my Gray-sama." The blue haired woman grabbed Lucy's hair even harder and splashed another glass of cold water.

"You've got it all wrong. Somebody save me…" Lucy cried but the place was too noisy for anyone to hear her.

"W-w-w-w-what, what on Earth is HAPPENING here?!" Skylar screamed and fell limp on her husband's arm.

"NO! Skylar! You can't die yet. Not on this day!" the president shouted and shook the woman wildly but she remained the same, unmoving and unconscious.

"Skylar, get yourself together." Erza's mother cried and touched the pulse on her neck and sighed in relief.

"My, my…" Mira was hardly able to dodge a flying plate of cookies.

Erza and Jellal gazed at the garden in disbelief. The chairs were being thrown away and the sound of it breaking was the only thing dominating the air along with battle cries and flying foods, plates and glasses.

"This is a disaster!" Erza gasped as her cake diminished to only pieces. "My…strawberry cheesecake."

"Sir?" a man in a suit came up to them and bowed. "Your flight is ready to leave for your honeymoon destination."

"Thank you very much." Jellal sent the man away and turned to Erza.

"Can you run?" she looked confused at first but when she knew what he was talking about, Erza bent down and grabbed her heels and Jellal took her hand and ran away.

"Where do you think you're running off to, Jellal?!" Natsu screamed and ran after the just-married couple.

"Erza is getting away!" Mira shouted and all the girls, Cana, Levy, Lissanna and Juvia dragging Lucy along with her ran after the couple followed by Mira while the men, Laxus, Gajeel and Gray ran after them too, following Natsu who was in the lead.

Jellal and Erza ran out of the building where the garden they rented was, and into the road where all the people stopped to look what the two most hot celebrities were up to and jumped out of their skins when they saw the crowd that were running after them.

"Why are we running?" Erza asked holding her heels and the dress firmly.

"Because if we get caught you never know what they'll do to us." Jellal replied breathlessly. "The last time I did something like this…running away from a fight like this, they forced me to go into a female bath house with only a towel on."

"Hilarious." Erza turned her head to look back and her eyes nearly jumped out of their socket when she saw their closest friends running after them like hungry beasts. Lucy looked extra scary with her makeup ruined. "Do we have to run? All the way to the airport?" her words came out like gasps.

"No. my idiot secretary parked the car somewhere far. The next block, he said."

"I am catching up to ya!" the couple heard Natsu's scream closer than it should and Erza screamed when she saw Natsu within an arm's distance and quickened their pace and Natsu, soon fell back.

They ran for a good ten minutes and Jellal quickly unlocked his car when he saw it in his line of vision.

"They're gonna cheat!" Natsu yelled and Gray ran off to get his Ferrari convertible while Laxus went to get his and Mira got hers.

All of them parked their car at the same time but Erza and Jellal got off faster than anyone else did and ran over to the gates of the private runway where his father's jet was ready to leave.

"Stop right there!" their friends screamed in unison and Erza, screaming and laughing, ran after Jellal, who wasn't about to leave her hand anytime soon.

They stopped in front of the jet and looked back to see their friends being held back by the security guards. They were all laughing their heads off and grinning like maniacs.

"We had the best day ever!" Mira screamed and Erza couldn't help but laugh at their pathetic state of clothes ruined with food all over them.

"We'll see you when you get back!" Lucy shouted next hoping that her voice will reach them.

"Juvia is going to miss you both!"

"Just don't do anything that'll shake up the plane too much." The men screamed in unison and Erza and Jellal laughed with a light blush on their faces while the girls pinched them.

When the pilot asked them to enter the plane, they waved to their friends and walked inside the extravagant plane.

"You never told me where we're going." Erza asked him as she took a seat beside the man she got married.

"The Maldives. We're going to the Maldives, love." He leaned in and gave a slight peck on her lips.

"That place is killer!" Erza gasped and jumped on the man, giving him a tight hug.

Her wedding maybe a disaster but it was the most memorable day of her life. She would always remember the day like everyone else will. She had so much fun despite witnessing the horrible things done to her cake. Oh well, she could just get another one. Her life had become so wonderful when the man, sitting next to her came in. she turned to look at him, who was already looking at her and smiled. _No matter what happens, I will…._

Jellal felt like he owned the world. He never thought that this day would come. But it did and he could ask for no more. His life would be wonderful with her in it. He had always felt wonderful when he saw her. There'd be problems. But it's not like they can't solve it. For the sake of their love, which was the strongest in the whole universe, he'd solve all the problems. He must have saved the world in his previous life, for him to be this lucky.

…_never stop loving you…for my heart belong to…Only you…_

**Tan-tan-tan-tadaaaaa! This story is complete! I hope you all loved it ****J I wanted to end it in FT style!**


End file.
